The Chronicles of Haruka
by VanBeezie263
Summary: A series of short stories involving around the Wind Senshi becoming a family with her fellow Outers.
1. Race Driver, Sailor Senshi, Parent?

**Chapter 1:**

**Haruka Tenoh: Race Driver, Sailor Senshi...Parent?**

It is 7: 45am in the Azabu-Juban district of Tokyo and the sun is shining gloriously through the bedroom window of the apartment that belonged to no other than Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh, while the latter is busy making the double-sized bed they share but the green haired violinist is interrupted from her morning routine by the sound of her Smartphone chiming. Michiru quickly fluffs and lays down the pillows before answering her phone which was lying on her bedside table by the right side of the bed.

"Hello this is Michiru Kaioh; may I ask who this is?" Michiru asked after seeing the unknown number displayed on the screen of her iPhone.

"_Don't ask questions to what you already know what the answer is." _Replied the unknown caller.

"Excuse me?" Michiru replied puzzled. "I am sorry but I think you have got the wrong number and I do not have the time to be playing mind games-"

"_Do you have __**time **__for a friend, Michiru?" _The unknown caller asked with a tone of loneliness and familiarity in her voice that Michiru recognised.

"S-Setsuna?" Asked Michiru clutching the front of her white silk bathrobe in shock.

"_I will come around to your apartment at seven o' clock tonight...goodbye." _The mysterious stranger hung up on the other line leaving Michiru standing in her bedroom holding her phone confused and shocked.

"I-It couldn't be, I saw h-her...the helicopter explosion." Michiru muttered to herself trying to make sense of what just happened while she walked into the kitchen. Michiru poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat herself down at the kitchen table still puzzled by the earlier phone conversation until Haruka entered through the front door wearing her jogging attire which comprised of a navy blue sleeveless shirt, black shorts and running shoes while holding a couple of magazines under her arm and complaining about the state of her running shoes.

"Stupid mutt, these sneakers cost me ¥5500!" Haruka grumbled to herself while closing the door and placing the magazines on the kitchen table unaware of the baffled look on her girlfriend's face.

"Michiru you're not going to believe this but I was doing my daily jog as I do while displaying my athletic awesomeness, think of a Nike advert but better because you know." Haruka stands before Michiru proud of her athletic stature and she then grabs a bag of salad out of the refrigerator.

"Anyway, I was jogging past the bakery when this overgrown rat with a dog food fetish starts attacking my feet and tearing up my sneakers. You would've thought the dog's owner would step in and call off her dog but NO! She starts laughing her head off while the dog is latched onto my foot! Anyway long story short I flung the dog off into a bush and I leg it back home." Haruka explained while eating the bag of salad.

"Thanks to Cujo junior I have to spend my afternoon buying another pair of running shoes so we have to postpone our trip to the beach." Haruka continued on while munching her bag of salad until Michiru suddenly broke down in tears which led Haruka to shoot out of her seat and rush over to her girlfriend to hug her.

"Michi I'm sorry! We can go to the beach and I will get my sneakers tomorrow, please don't cry!" Haruka said reassuringly while hugging Michiru.

"It is not that, I had a phone call not long before you got home." Michiru said while wiping her tears with the sleeve of her bathrobe.

"It wasn't your mother?" Haruka said with a jokingly disgusted face.

"Ruka!" Exclaimed Michiru while playfully prodding Haruka in the chest.

"You know I'm only joking, so who called you?" Haruka asked.

"That's the thing, you are not going to believe me if I told you." Michiru said with her arms crossed while gazing down at the table.

"Since when have I ever doubted you? C'mon you can tell me." Said Haruka who holds Michiru's hand which causes Michiru to avert her gaze from the table and into Haruka's navy blue eyes.

"S-Setsuna." Michiru said still surprised which causes Haruka to get up and start rubbing the back of her neck.

"T-That's impossible, we saw her in the helicopter. We saw her in that explosion!" Haruka said bewildered with her arms crossed.

"I know it sounds-"Michiru said.

"Farfetched!" Haruka interrupted.

"She is Sailor Pluto, a time goddess." Michiru stated.

"Yes but she broke one of the rules, laws *snaps her fingers* taboos!" Haruka replied.

"All I know is she is coming here tonight at seven o' clock." Michiru said before heading into the living room.

"NANI?" Haruka yelled.

* * *

><p>It is approaching seven o' clock and Haruka is sitting nervously on the edge of the couch while constantly looking at her watch urging the big hand to land on twelve. Michiru then walks into the living room while finishing putting on her earrings.<p>

"Are those your fancy earrings? I thought Sets was coming over not the Queen of England." Haruka said with a sarcastic tone.

"Unless you have forgotten we haven't seen Setsuna for almost a year that doesn't mean I can't look good to catch up with an old friend." Michiru remarked. "Did you remember to get some snacks for when Setsuna gets here?" Michiru asked.

"Michi don't worry I remembered. While you was busy spending a good hour and a half on your hair and make-up I went out and got some supplies." Haruka reassured.

"What did you get?" Michiru then asked.

"I got a bottle of wine, some chips and dip and the grocery store had a special offer on Pringles so I got three tins of those. I thought we could open two tins when Sets gets here and we could pop the other tin *winks at Michiru* later." Haruka answered.

"You have got to be the only person who can turn a tin of Pringles into a sexual innuendo!" Michiru stated before being interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Holy Serenity, she's here!" Haruka exclaimed while leaping out of her seat. Haruka adjusts her shirt and walks over to the front door where she takes a deep breath before opening the door to see Setsuna Meioh standing before her.

"It's really you!" Haruka said in disbelief.

"It is a pleasure to see you too, old friend." Setsuna replied with a smile. Haruka is about to reach out and hug the time goddess until she sees what Setsuna is carrying in her right arm which happens to be a lavender carrycot. Michiru approaches the pair to greet Setsuna but like her sandy haired girlfriend the carrycot catches her attention.

"I would introduce her to you two but you have already met." Setsuna said baffling her fellow Outer Senshi.

"Wait a minute; don't tell me that is-"Michiru said in realisation.

Setsuna pulls back the blanket of the carrycot to reveal a sleeping Hotaru Tomoe.

"What did you do Sets?" Haruka asked with an angry tone.

"Can we take this inside? I don't feel comfortable having this discussion in the hall." Setsuna requested.

"Of course, come this way." Michiru said while leading Setsuna into the living room.

"This is going to be a long night!" Haruka said exasperated before closing the front door.

A few minutes later the Outer Senshi are all gathered in the living room. Michiru is sitting on the sofa besides Hotaru who is sleeping in her carrycot which is slowly being rocked by the violinist meanwhile Setsuna is sitting on the armchair with her hands in her lap awaiting Haruka's angry outburst who is leaning up against the wall while staring out of the window.

"I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience." Setsuna said apologetically.

"It is unexpected but we are both glad to see you." Michiru reassured. Haruka then turned away from the window and turned her attention to Setsuna.

"Michi is right, we are happy to see you." Haruka said quite sincerely.

"Except-"Haruka added.

"Here we go!" Setsuna muttered.

Haruka then explained "You show up after nearly a year in which time we thought you were dead but not before what I can assume is 'kidnapping' Professor whack job's infant daughter who happened to want to destroy the universe!"

"That wasn't Hotaru, she was being possessed by Mistress 9 and if I recall she stopped Pharaoh 90 by awakening as Sailor Saturn." Setsuna retorted.

"That doesn't explain why you took a baby from her father!" Haruka said with a raised voice.

"Can you two keep it down or you will wake Hotaru." Michiru asked calmly.

"For someone who is always in the media you don't read the newspapers much!" Setsuna snapped at Haruka.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Haruka asked frustrated.

Setsuna then began to tell her fellow Senshi. "Professor Tomoe had been having violent nightmares about his time as the leader of the Death Busters which led to him having a psychotic breakdown as he couldn't cope with the trauma."

Haruka and Michiru look at Setsuna shocked while she carried on explaining.

"Yesterday he was admitted to the mental institution and he was declared unfit to have Hotaru in his care. Since she doesn't have any known relatives besides her father, I decided to-"

Setsuna then looks with warmth in her eyes at the sleeping baby Hotaru.

"You did the right thing." Michiru said reassuring Setsuna.

Setsuna then continued. "I couldn't let her go into foster care; if anyone has a right to raise her then it should be us."

"Hold up a sec, you are not suggesting that we three adopt her! Are you?" Haruka said apprehensively.

"Haruka, she may be an infant but Hotaru is still an Outer Senshi and there will come a time when she **will** awaken as Sailor Saturn again." Setsuna responded.

"Hotaru needs us." Michiru added concerned.

"Michiru, you can't honestly be on board with this!" Haruka distressed.

"Haruka be reasonable!" Michiru urged and she then began to look intently at Haruka until the pianist finally sighed in defeat.

"If anyone is qualified to raise her *looks at Hotaru* then it is us. How about we call it a night and we will iron out the details in the morning?" Haruka said with a pitch of unease.

"Good idea." Setsuna replied.

"Setsuna, you and Hotaru can sleep in the guestroom." Michiru politely declared.

"I'll show you to your rooms while Michiru does the dishes." Haruka leads Setsuna who is carrying Hotaru in her carrycot to the guestroom while Michiru glares jokingly agitated at Haruka. Haruka opens the door to the guestroom and holds it open for Setsuna to enter who rests the carrycot on the bed.

"Congratulations you are the first guests to use the guest room!" Haruka joked while trying to mimic a game show host.

"You haven't changed...Haruka, I'm sorry about showing up after so many months unannounced and from the dead also with little Hotaru here. I owe you a-"Setsuna began before being interrupted by Haruka.

"Sets, let's just forget about it. If anyone should apologise it should be me. Especially the way I snapped at you back there. I have to admit, I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around this but we will figure it out together. It's just going to take me some time to settle."

"Arigatō, Haruka." Setsuna said earnestly.

"I will let you two get some rest." Haruka is about to close the door when she remembers to ask Setsuna a question that has been bugging her since Setsuna's arrival. "How exactly did you come back from you know?"

"Haruka, it has been a long day. I'm tired, you're tired. Do you really want me to get into it?" Setsuna replied exhausted.

"Fair deuce, it's just good to have you back. Oyasuminasai." Haruka closes the door behind her before she processes the evening through her head.

**'****If I'm going to help raise Hotaru does that mean...I'm technically her parent? Haruka you baka! What have you gotten yourself into this time? You have no experience with children except Chibiusa but that's different, okay think rationally at least I've got Setsuna and Michiru especially Michiru to help me out. Tomorrow I could visit Hotaru's father maybe he has some parental advice, he may be a loon but he was able to take care of Hotaru for a few months. That's it problem solved!'**

"Haruka, what are you doing standing in the hallway?" Michiru asked puzzled.

"W-What are you doing standing in the hallway?" Haruka counters nervously before fleeing into their bedroom leaving Michiru standing in the hallway confused.

* * *

><p>The next morning Setsuna is sitting at the kitchen table feeding Hotaru her baby food when Michiru walks into the kitchen already washed and dressed in a light blue summer dress.<p>

"Did you see Haruka this morning?" Michiru asked Setsuna.

"Can't say I have, I thought she was still in bed with you." Setsuna replied.

"She was gone when I woke up; she left a note beside the bed saying she had to run a few errands." Michiru added.

"What kind of errands?" Setsuna asked quizzically.

"Who knows with Haruka?" Michiru jokingly shrugged.

Meanwhile Haruka enters through the automatic doors at the main entrance of the mental institute where she notices the ridiculously clean floors and soothing but somehow creepy music playing through the music system at the reception desk.

"I was expecting something a bit more like Arkham." Haruka muttered to herself as she approached the large red headed female receptionist who was busy filling in paperwork.

"Excuse me but I'm here to see Souichi Tomoe, he was admitted a day ago." Haruka enquired.

"If you just wait a few minutes a member of staff will escort you to the visitor's room but while you wait would you mind signing the visitor's log, sir?" The receptionist replied unenthusiastically while handing Haruka the visitor's log and a pen.

"Sir? I'm a wo- never mind I'm used to it!" Haruka groaned as she signed the visitor's log. A few minutes later Haruka is anxiously sitting in the visitor's room which is set out like a living area with Haruka sitting on the arm of the sofa where she notices an old man sitting at one of the tables with a checkerboard in front of him but instead of playing with the pieces he is casually putting a piece in his mouth every few seconds which causes Haruka to gaze at him puzzled. However Haruka is soon interrupted by the arrival of Professor Tomoe who sits down at the furthest table where Haruka sits opposite him.

"Profess- I mean Tomoe-san it's a pleas-"Haruka is interrupted by Professor Tomoe who raises his hand to stop Haruka.

"I-I-I'm sorry b-but who are you?" Professor Tomoe said on edge.

"Apologies Tomoe-san, I'm-

**'****Wait, I can't tell him who I am. If he remembers I was one of his students he might have another psychotic episode.'**

"I'm...Ha-Hansuke." Haruka replied trying to act relaxed.

"I d-don't believe us h-have met. That name d-doesn't ring a b-bell." Professor Tomoe said confused.

"I know these last few days have been difficult for you and I'm only making a short visit but...I need to talk to you about your daughter." Haruka said concerned.

"H-H-Hotaru, you know where she is?" Professor Tomoe said with urgency while shooting up from his chair.

"Tomoe-san, don't worry she is safe. You need to calm down." Haruka said calmly reassuring Professor Tomoe back to his seat.

"I thought you deserved the right to know that Hotaru has been placed in my care." Haruka confessed a bit nervously. "Along with my girlfriend and a very close friend of mine, your daughter is in safe hands and we will do our upmost to make sure no harm comes her way that I can promise you." Haruka added more confidently.

"I-I am v-very relieved to hear that, H-Hansuke-san." Professor Tomoe said sounding calmer before adding. "I know we h-have never met but I know you s-speak with such truth, I ap-apreciate you taking the time to visit me and I am very grateful that you are taking care of my Firefly."

"Firefly?" Haruka asked.

"It's a nickname I gave her back in...happier times." Professor Tomoe replied saddened before adding. "Perhaps you could call her it from now on, anyway before you go I want you to give this to Hotaru." Professor Tomoe pulls out a photo from his chest pocket and hands it to Haruka who turns it over to see a picture of Professor Tomoe holding baby Hotaru while standing under a cherry blossom tree.

"I will make sure that she gets this." Haruka reassured while putting the photo into the inside pocket of her racing jacket.

"A-Arigatō." Professor Tomoe said gratefully as Haruka got up from her seat ready to leave.

**'****This has gone better than expected, I thought for sure that he would catch one glance of me and totally flip out.'**

"It was a pleasure Hansuke-san." Professor Tomoe added.

"Take care Professor Tomoe." Haruka unintentionally replied.

**'****Haruka, you baka!'**

"P-Profess-Professor Tomoe? I remember you now." Professor Tomoe's hands start trembling and his face drops as he slowly gets up from his seat.

**'****Uh-oh!'**

"You are Haru-Haruka Tenoh, you were one of my students at...Mugen Academy!" Professor Tomoe added with a deeper and maniacal voice.

**'****Me and my big mouth!'**

Suddenly the light above Professor Tomoe goes out causing him to maniacally laugh in the darkness where you can only see his huge sinister smile and the reflection of his big round glasses shining.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM PROFESSOR TOMOE, LEADER AND MASTERMIND OF THE DEATHBUSTERS!" Professor Tomoe echoed menacingly.

**'****Souichi Tomoe has left the building and so should I.'**

The institute's staff rushes into the room and hold back Professor Tomoe who is still laughing maniacally.

"If I were you guys I would keep him away from chemistry sets." Haruka dryly suggested before anxiously exiting the institute.

* * *

><p>After spending a good few hours driving around the city to clear her head and forget about her earlier ordeal Haruka arrives back at her apartment where she opens the door to see Michiru standing in the middle of the living room with her arms crossed with an intense look on her face while repeatedly tapping her right foot on the floor.<p>

**'****I think I prefer the presence of the Nutty Professor!'**

"Where have you been?" Michiru asked annoyed.

"I will tell you if you promise not to freak-out." Haruka said apprehensively.

"What have you done?" Michiru asked after letting out an irritated sigh.

"You remember Professor Tomoe?" Haruka nervously asked before Setsuna interrupts after overhearing her fellow Senshi's conversation.

"You went to see Professor Tomoe?" Setsuna asked infuriated before adding. "What were you thinking? If he recognised you it could cause another psychotic breakdown!"

"I wasn't thinking but don't you worry, I've learnt my lesson! I am not going back there again!" Haruka shuddered still a bit shocked by Professor Tomoe's episode.

"That still doesn't explain why you went to visit him." Setsuna stated.

"I panicked!" Haruka exclaimed before continuing. "I thought I wasn't capable of taking care of a child so I thought I would get advice from Hotaru's father. I know it was stupid of me; I had a moment of weakness. I'm sorry!" Michiru places her hand on Haruka's shoulder and reassures her.

"I know the last 24 hours haven't been easy for you, they haven't exactly been easy for me too but knowing that I'm not alone in this has helped me. Us three are in this together."

Setsuna then added. "If anyone is capable it is Haruka Tenoh, besides think of raising Hotaru as *smirks* your mission."

That statement sparks Haruka's interest. "Mission?" Michiru joins in knowing what Setsuna is trying to achieve.

"Y-Yes, it is your mission to...make sure that Hotaru grows up to be a strong, independent woman and fellow Outer Senshi. You will be a role model and mentor to her, there will be times when you need to give her guidance and impart your wisdom-"

Setsuna clears her throat causing Haruka to shoot her a dirty look before Michiru continues.

"Nevertheless, I have no doubt that you will be an exceptional parent."

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear that." Haruka said relieved. "FYI, I am not obsessed by **the mission**!" Haruka then declared causing Michiru and Setsuna to sigh.

"Where is Hotaru?" Haruka asked scanning the apartment.

"I put her down for the night." Setsuna replied before settling down on the couch to read her book while Michiru goes off to run herself a bath. Haruka quietly walks into the guestroom trying not to wake the sleeping Hotaru as she pulls out a picture frame from the bottom dresser door and she puts the photo of Souichi Tomoe with Hotaru in the frame where she displays it on the bedside table next to Hotaru.

"Oyasuminasai, Firefly." Haruka whispered softly before leaving the room and as she closes the door behind her, Haruka's phone starts ringing which causes Hotaru to wake up from her sleep and start to cry. Haruka pulls out her HTC phone to see the culprit is none other than Minako Aino.

**'****How many times do I have to tell that girl that I do not want to go with her to see Adults' Love XX?'**

Haruka taps the ignore button displayed on her phone with her thumb before attending to the crying Hotaru.

"Don't worry, I've got it!" Haruka yelled out exhaustedly to her fellow Senshi.


	2. House Hunting

**Chapter 2:**

**House Hunting**

As soon as Haruka's digital alarm clock turned to 7:00am 'Wake Up Boo!' Starts playing signalling for Haruka to get up.

_Wake up it's a beautiful morning, Feel the sun shining for your eyes. _

Haruka is lying facedown sprawled across her side of the bed that she shares with Michiru who is awoken by the alarm clock.

"H-Haruka, will you turn off that racket?" Michiru murmured half asleep while trying to pull some of the covers that Haruka is hogging.

_Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up._

"Wake up!" Michiru exclaimed angrily while lightly whacking Haruka around the head with a pillow.

"Huh?" Haruka mumbled while rubbing her eyes before thumping her alarm clock to turn off. Haruka then rolls over onto her back and sits up in the bed where she notices the bags of diapers, baby toys and various baby books scattered across their bedroom.

"I think we might have gone a bit overboard with the baby supplies." Haruka pondered.

"Better to be safe than sorry." Michiru replied while walking over to her vanity table where she sits down and starts to brush her hair.

"With all these diapers we could build a fort." Haruka said jokingly.

"Don't get any ideas!" Michiru humorously warns Haruka with her hairbrush causing the pianist to jokingly put up her arms in surrender followed by the couple giggling.

"How about I make us some of my special Tenoh pancakes?" Haruka suggested with a smirk.

"Mmm...that sounds delicious." Michiru replied before adding. "Just please try to be careful when you flip them."

"I can't help it if I've got a good arm." Haruka said proudly.

"Except you weren't the one who had to clean out the fish tank." Michiru added.

"You have to admit that was pretty impressive besides it saved you from feeding the fish." Haruka said quite amused.

"That was probably due to the fact that it killed them." Michiru responded unimpressed.

"I said I was sorry and I brought you new fish." Haruka countered.

"I know that and I have forgiven you." Michiru said sincerely.

"I'll go and make us some pancakes...with caution." Haruka joked before throwing on her navy blue hoodie over her yellow vest top and she then picked up her phone which she put in the right pocket of her grey sweatpants. Afterwards she zipped up her hoodie as she strolled down the hallway and into the kitchen where she couldn't believe the sight she saw before her. Setsuna Meioh aka Sailor Pluto is standing in the kitchen holding baby Hotaru in one arm while holding a pot of baby formula on the stove with the other but it wasn't that which shocked Haruka it was the state the time goddess was in. Setsuna was wearing plum pyjamas under a red bathrobe which was covered by patches of dried baby formula and baby powder which she had a patch of on her left cheek along with bags hanging under her tired garnet eyes while her long dark green hair had not been brushed causing some strands of hair to stick out.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Haruka teased trying to hold back the laughter.

"Don't start; I am not in the mood." Setsuna replied frustrated.

"I know something that will help." Haruka said quite considerately.

"A bottle of vodka?" Setsuna responded sarcastically before a flash suddenly goes off leading her to glance over to Haruka who is holding up her phone which is pointed at the green haired woman.

"I am sooo posting this up on my Facebook!" Haruka taunted while tapping the screen of her phone with her thumb.

"How is that suppose to help?" Setsuna asked enraged.

"By putting a smile on the faces of my many, many Facebook friends! I never said it would help you." Haruka chuckled.

"That isn't funny!" Setsuna said gritting her teeth followed by Haruka's phone beeping which the sandy haired woman peeks at.

"Minako disagrees *her phone beeps again* along with Makoto, oh looks like Usagi has shared it which her friend Naru has liked." Haruka continued mocking while scrolling down on her phone.

"If I wasn't tired I would give you such a beat down with my Garnet Rod!" Setsuna threatened.

"Whoa, you are not a morning person. What's wrong did you forget the keys to the Space-Time Door?" Haruka joked.

"You want to know what's wrong. I spent the majority of the night burping and feeding Hotaru followed by changing her diaper and making sure she got off to sleep alright. When I finally managed to fall asleep I was suddenly awoken **five o' clock in the morning **by her spitting up on me since we both sleep in the same bed due to limited space issues and because of my lack of sleep I am having trouble heating her baby formula. " Setsuna explained frustrated.

"Maybe that's because the stove isn't lit." Haruka pointed out.

"Of course it isn't." Setsuna groaned embarrassedly.

"I'm sorry about your rough night." Haruka said thoughtfully.

"You should be since it's your fault!" Setsuna accused.

"What did I do?" Haruka replied innocently.

"You begged me to take care of Hotaru so you and Michiru could have some much needed** alone **time." Setsuna retorted.

"Yeah last night was great. That was much appreciated, Sets!" Haruka added with a mischievous smile while Setsuna looked at the race car driver unimpressed.

"Here, let me take pipsqueak off your hands." Haruka said as she takes Hotaru out of Setsuna's hold and cradles her in her right arm. Setsuna then lights the stove and begins heating the baby formula while Hotaru is playing with the drawstring on Haruka's hoodie when Michiru enters the kitchen wearing her white silk bathrobe over her aquamarine nightgown.

"Good morning Setsuna." Michiru said cheerfully.

"Good morning Michiru." Setsuna replied still a bit tired but with a smile.

"And a good morning to you too Hotaru." Michiru said tenderly before giving Hotaru a kiss on the cheek.

"While we are all gathered here, we might as well discuss our living arrangements." Setsuna proposed.

"What's wrong with them?" Haruka responded.

"The lack of space is the first thing that springs to my mind." Setsuna replied with a hint of agitation.

"After Setsuna and Hotaru moved in a few weeks ago it has gotten a little...cramped." Michiru added.

"What are you two talking about? There's plenty of space." Haruka countered laidback followed by her waving her left arm out which knocks over a pile of magazines off the kitchen counter.

"I rest my case." Setsuna said in a teasing manner.

"Those were poorly stacked!" Haruka pointed out defensively followed by her handing over Hotaru to Michiru to hold.

"I think we need to find a new place, this apartment isn't suitable for raising a child." Michiru interrupted.

"Don't get me wrong I love Hotaru and spending time with her but I don't know how long I can share a room with her. I need my own space as does she." Setsuna clarified.

"I know...I just hate packing." Haruka retorted before realising. "My aunt is a realtor; I could visit her agency and check out the property listings."

"That's not a bad idea." Michiru replied.

"And since I'm family she might be able to give us a house dirt cheap!" Haruka added with a menacing grin while rubbing her hands together which causes Michiru and Setsuna to let out a heavy sigh.

"It's sorted! Me and Michiru will pay my dear old aunty a visit and-"Haruka said before being interrupted by Michiru. "Actually I think I will stay here to take care of Hotaru so Setsuna can have some deserved sleep."

"I love you!" Setsuna replied gratefully with a tired look on her face.

"Okay that's fine I will *sniffs*, do you smell burnt milk?" Haruka asks a bit puzzled.

"THE MILK!" Setsuna realised panicked before turning off the stove.

"Eight times the charm!" Setsuna said sarcastically while pouring the milk down the sink.

"What happened to the batch you made yesterday?" Michiru asked confused.

"What batch?" Setsuna replied mystified.

"You spent yesterday morning preparing a batch of milk which you then stored in the refrigerator." Michiru answered followed by Haruka opening the refrigerator door to reveal a batch of milk bottles which are stacked together on the top shelf.

"Huh?" Is all that Setsuna could reply who was totally baffled.

"You really need to get some sleep." Haruka recommended after closing the refrigerator door not before handing a bottle of milk to Michiru who starts feeding Hotaru.

"And I'm going to." Setsuna answered before adding. "Before I forget, has anyone seen my body lotion? It's in a purple see-through bottle." Setsuna enquired.

"Yes of course, it is on my bedside ta-"Michiru pauses after realising what she is saying which causes Setsuna to look at Michiru unamused before Michiru casually continues. "Actually I think I recall seeing it in the bathroom."

"Don't worry you can keep it." Setsuna replied with a hint of disgust before heading off into her bedroom.

Later that day, Michiru is sitting at the kitchen table scrolling through property listings on various websites on her laptop while Hotaru is sitting next to her in her highchair.

"No...Nope...Oh God no!" Michiru said unimpressed while scrolling through the website until Setsuna enters the kitchen feeling much more energetic.

"How is the house hunting coming along?" Setsuna asked.

"You sound a lot perkier and to answer your question...horribly!" Michiru replied before continuing. "I wonder if Haruka is having better luck."

Setsuna looks at the kitchen clock which reads quarter past three in the afternoon.

"Shouldn't Haruka be back by now?" Setsuna then asked.

"She probably is checking out some of the properties." Michiru dismissed. Setsuna takes a seat next to Michiru and glances over to the screen of the laptop when Haruka suddenly enters through the front door.

"Michi, Sets gather round in the kitchen I have great news!" Haruka calls out while closing the door behind her. Haruka then walks into the kitchen to see Michiru and Setsuna looking up from the screen of the laptop with bewildered looks.

"And I thought I was fast." Haruka joked.

"What is this great news you are referring to?" Setsuna asked.

"Did you find a place?" Michiru added.

"You two might want to sit down!" Haruka said excited before Michiru and Setsuna glare at Haruka.

"Blonde moment *playfully plods her head*, anyway I told my aunt about our predicament and...she gave us her house!" Haruka said cheerfully.

"Where is your aunt going to live?" Michiru asked surprised.

"Who cares?" Haruka replied psyched up while Michiru and Setsuna look at her horrified.

"Oh no...I meant...I think perhaps I need to calm down. I'm still feeling a bit buzzed." Haruka said while taking a seat at the kitchen table before continuing. "Let me explain. My aunt has moved into to the city, she used her old home as a place for the weekends since it is more in the country but she has been using it less and less so she offered us it. Isn't that great?"

"That was very generous of her." Michiru said still in a state of shock.

"If you want tomorrow I can take us to see it?" Haruka offered.

"That would be great!" Setsuna replied.

* * *

><p>The next morning Haruka is driving her yellow convertible down the private road which leads to the neighbourhood where the house is situated meanwhile Michiru is sitting in the passenger seat enjoying the wind blowing through her hair whereas Hotaru is sitting in her car seat in the back with Setsuna who is reading a fashion magazine.<p>

"You are going to love this place, it has plenty of space and it's in a good area which has some good stores for all your shopping needs plus the people are friendly." Haruka said enthusiastically before pondering. "I wonder if Nakagawa-san is still living there."

"I take it you have spent a lot of time there." Setsuna assumed while glancing up from her magazine.

"When I was growing up I always went to my aunt's house whenever I had an argument with my father which was a lot. Also my mother and father were always busy with work so it was mostly my aunt who took care of me, it became a second home." Haruka explained with fondness before recognising the area.

"It's just further down this street." Haruka assured.

"Earlier you mentioned Nakagawa-san, who is that?" Michiru asked.

"He was an elderly old man who lived across the street from my aunt; he was very nice but timid. He must be in his late seventies by now." Haruka answered. Haruka then pulled up the car outside an Empire Victorian House.

"Here we are!" Haruka declared before getting out of the car followed by Michiru and Setsuna who is holding Hotaru.

"I love the design." Michiru said admiring the architecture.

"I love the fact that it is so quiet around here and there's plenty of privacy." Setsuna added. Suddenly Haruka recognises the old man who is walking on the other side of the road.

"KONNICHIWA NAKAGAWA-SAN!" Haruka cheerfully shouts out.

"Oh no, it's Tenoh-san! She's back!" Mr. Nakagawa replied startled before fleeing into his house.

"He's not much of a people person." Haruka stated relaxed.

"Hmmm!" Michiru and Setsuna muttered while they looked at Haruka suspiciously.

"How about we check out the house?" Haruka asked by changing the subject.

Haruka opens the front door which lets out a loud creak.

"Some WD-40 will sort that out." Haruka said as Michiru and Setsuna enter the house.

"It's so spacious!" Setsuna said relieved as she walks around holding Hotaru.

"It's perfect except the decorum but I can change that!" Michiru added pleased.

"It gets better." Haruka said with a mischievous smile.

"Does it have a swimming pool?" Michiru asked trying to hold back her excitement.

"If you would care to gaze out into the backyard you will see a state of the art swimming pool which has its own heating system." Haruka proudly states followed by Michiru hugging her.

"I take it we can move in." Haruka said trying to catch her breath before Michiru lets go of her and Setsuna then rejoins them in the hallway.

"It has a living room, dining room, kitchen, study, four bedrooms, three bathrooms one upstairs and one downstairs and there is one in the master bedroom. It also has an attic and a two car garage." Haruka explained.

"I'm happy since I get my own room." Setsuna joked.

"I am going to check out the pool." Michiru adds happily.

"I will come with you." Setsuna responded before handed Hotaru over to Haruka.

"You two stay out of trouble now." Michiru playfully threatened before walking out through the patio doors with Setsuna.

"No promises." Haruka joked. Haruka then took Hotaru upstairs and walked into a bedroom that overlooked the backyard.

"This can be your room Firefly." Haruka said softly to Hotaru which causes her to giggle.

"I thought you would like it, this was my room whenever I stayed with my aunt." Haruka added. Suddenly there is a knock at the front door which causes Michiru to rush back into the house and open the front door where she sees Mr. Nakagawa holding a box filled with baseballs.

"Nakagawa-san?" Michiru said a bit surprised.

"Since Tenoh-san is living here I thought she would want these back." Mr. Nakagawa said nervously before handed the box to Michiru and fleeing back to his house. Haruka then approaches Michiru while holding Hotaru.

"Care to explain this?" Michiru asked teasingly while holding out the box in front of Haruka.

"I told you I had a good arm!" Haruka replied amused.


	3. Furniture Shopping

**Chapter 3:**

**Furniture Shopping**

The Outer family are all sitting around the kitchen table having breakfast in their new home with Haruka reading the newspaper as she drinks her coffee and takes bites out of her waffle; Michiru is blending fruit in the juice maker while Setsuna is holding up flashcards of words to Hotaru who is sitting in her highchair.

"Can you say cat? C-at." Setsuna said expectantly at Hotaru while holding up a flashcard before holding up another one. "How about chair? C-hair." Hotaru just looks up at Setsuna with a blank expression on her face.

"Let me try." Haruka interrupted after putting down her newspaper.

"Hime-chan, can you say crazy lady? C-razy." Haruka joked while Setsuna gave her a dirty look.

"How about I use it in a sentence? The crazy lady was trying to teach the toddler how to say her first word which the toddler clearly had no interest in." Haruka added which only further infuriated the time goddess.

"I'm trying to teach her to say her first word...with no help from you." Setsuna replied agitated.

"She will learn to talk when she is ready. You need to ease down and stop pressuring the kid with them stupid flashcards." Haruka retorted.

"Haruka versus Setsuna, round 30!" Michiru muttered while blending juice.

"These flashcards have been scientifically proven to help with the develop-"Setsuna went on to explain before being interrupted by Haruka. "It's too early in the morning to get into all that science mumbo jumbo, let's just drop it!"

"That's the smartest thing you have said all morning." Setsuna replied followed by Haruka glaring at her as the pianist drunk the rest of her coffee.

"So what's on the artillery for today?" Haruka asked.

"I knew you would forget even though I told you a week ago!" Michiru reacted frustrated while pouring the blended juice into a glass.

"Huh?" Haruka said dumbfounded.

"We're going to the department store to buy some new furniture, you baka!" Setsuna whispered to Haruka.

"How could I forget about us going furniture shopping?" Haruka replied to Michiru while she tried to play it cool.

"Haruka, I was not born yesterday. I heard Setsuna whisper to you." Michiru pointed out unimpressed which causes Haruka to slouch down in her chair. Michiru then hands the glass of juice to Haruka before adding. "Here, drink this."

"I'm not drinking that, it looks like you've blown your nose into it." Haruka teased.

"Very funny, just drink it. It is very healthy for you." Michiru replied.

"How can something that resembles Flubber be healthy for you?" Haruka asked amused.

"Because it contains **fruit** and it has plenty of vitamins." Michiru answered who is starting to get impatient.

"Okay! I will drink it." Haruka conceded.

"Bottom's up!" Setsuna taunted causing Haruka to gaze at her angrily.

"I bet ¥1000 that this looks better going out then coming in!" Haruka joked as she held up the glass.

"Haruka, don't be so crude!" Michiru scolded.

"You're sick!" Setsuna added with disgust while Hotaru is sitting in her highchair clapping and giggling.

"Gazuntite!" Haruka cheered before gulping down the glass of juice which causes her to pull a disgusted face.

"That was horrible!" Haruka stated while trying to clear her throat.

"That was priceless!" Setsuna said amused while she was aiming her phone at Haruka.

"Wait...did you just film that?" Haruka asked horrified.

"Payback!" Setsuna replied pleased.

"We should probably get ready to go shopping; we need to get there nice and early so we can beat the crowds." Michiru suggested.

"I'd better wash my hair." Setsuna said with urgency.

"I will get Hotaru washed and dressed." Michiru assured.

"And I am going to drink three bottles of mouthwash right after I go throw up!" Haruka joked.

* * *

><p>An hour later the Outer family arrive at the department store's multi-storey parking lot where Haruka parks up her yellow convertible. Haruka then steps out of the car and approaches the trunk where she gets out Hotaru's folded up lavender stroller while Michiru and Setsuna exit the vehicle.<p>

"What is this witchcraft?" Haruka said frustrated while she is trying to unfold the stroller until Michiru takes the stroller from Haruka's grasp and stands it up on the ground where she uses her foot to undo the security clip which causes the stroller to unfold. Michiru then proudly pushes the stroller over to Setsuna who carefully puts Hotaru into the stroller.

"That woman never ceases to amaze me." Haruka said to herself astounded before closing the trunk of the car and tapping one of the buttons on her car keys which locks the car. Haruka then notices one of the signs that are stuck on the walls and reads it out. "Be aware. Car thieves operate in this area." Haruka then mockingly adds. "Where else would they operate?" Haruka rejoins Michiru and Setsuna who are waiting for the elevator.

"We've got furniture at home, why do we need to buy more? Haruka asked.

"After we redecorated the house I think it could use some new furniture." Michiru happily replied.

"Also it hasn't got any of the latest gadgets." Setsuna pointed out.

"My aunt has got some pretty ugly furniture...like that god awful red armchair!" Haruka commented.

"That is my chair." Michiru stated clearly.

"Did I mention that you are looking very radiant today?" Haruka said apologetically followed by the elevator bell dinging.

Haruka steps out of the elevator followed by Setsuna and Michiru who is pushing Hotaru in the stroller where they are approached by one of the store's workers.

"Konnichiwa sir, may I be of any assistance?" The store assistant greeted.

"I'm a wo-, never mind. Me and my family are here to do some furniture shopping." Haruka replied.

"You must introduce them to me!" The store assistant requested excitedly.

"Very well, I am Haruka and *gestures to Michiru* this beautiful young woman is my wife Michiru." Haruka responded.

"Konnichiwa." Michiru greeted.

"Wife?" Setsuna muttered puzzled.

"The little cutie is my lovely daughter Hotaru." Haruka added.

"She's so adorable!" The store assistant commented.

"And this is Setsuna, our housemaid!" Haruka said with a smirk.

"Maid!" Setsuna exclaimed.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you, I am Natsumi!" Natsumi said politely followed by a bow.

"Konnichiwa Natsumi-san." Haruka replied.

"If you would just walk over to the computer screen, then I will get you registered." Natsumi courteously gestured to the computer screen by the main entrance.

"We have to register?" Haruka asked confused.

"We just need your address so we can deliver your items." Natsumi replied cheerfully.

"Are we supposed to write down what we buy?" Setsuna enquired.

"Oh no, we have these scanners *hands them each a scanner* all of our items have a sticker which has a barcode on it. You simply scan the barcode and it registers into our system under your address. When you are done shopping you come back to me and I will confirm your order." Natsumi explained.

"Cool *examining the scanner* it looks like a futuristic gun!" Haruka said impressed followed by her playfully pointing the scanner at random items and pretending to shoot them until her scanner bleeps.

"What happened?" Michiru asked Natsumi who checks the computer screen.

"Your husband just brought a vase." Natsumi replied concerned.

"What is wrong with that?" Setsuna asked baffled.

"It is priced at ¥50,000!" Natsumi answered alarmed.

"UNDO! UNDO!" Haruka yells panicked while repeatedly pushing multiple buttons on the scanner.

"Calm down sir, whenever you scan an item that you do not want to purchase just tap the red button to delete the last item you scanned." Natsumi reassured.

"Arigato Natsumi-san, we appreciate your assistance." Michiru said gratefully.

"If you need anything just come see me here." Natsumi added.

"I just have one more question Natsumi-san. Do these scanners work in the clothes department?" Setsuna asked inquisitively.

"Of course Setsuna-san, the scanners work in all departments." Natsumi replied.

"I've been needing to update my wardrobe!" Setsuna said ecstatically.

"Except we are here to buy furniture." Haruka pointed out.

"Ruka, don't spoil Setsuna's fun. Since she came back she hasn't had the chance to shop for new clothes, besides you and me can still have some fun while doing the shopping." Michiru responded.

"Very well." Haruka shrugged as she put her hands into her jacket pockets.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Setsuna said excitedly.

"You can take Hotaru with you." Michiru suggested.

"Come on Hotaru, Setsuna-mama is getting back into the groove." Setsuna said playfully while pushing the stroller into the elevator.

"Should we warn security?" Haruka joked which causes Michiru to giggle. The couple then start looking around at the living room furniture.

"They have so many nice sofas, it's hard to choose." Michiru commented. Haruka suddenly notices a bulky leather sofa with big cushions which she lays across with her hands resting behind her head.

"This one gets the Tenoh seal of approval." Haruka said relaxed.

"I hope it can fit through our doorway." Michiru said concerned while scanning the sofa.

"If you need me, I'll be right here." Haruka joked.

"We have got a lot of shopping to get through, now is not the time to be lying around." Michiru scolded before she suggests. "How about you go to the electronics department and we meet up at the bedroom section?

"That sounds good to me." Haruka happily replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Setsuna is sitting on an ottoman while trying on a pair of high heels.<p>

"These look very sophisticated." Setsuna commented.

"Why don't you walk around and see how they feel?" The store assistant suggested. Setsuna then stands up and walks around for a little bit before approaching Hotaru who is sitting in the stroller.

"What do you think Hime-chan?" Setsuna asked playfully while posing which causes Hotaru to giggle.

"I'll take them." Setsuna said with a smile to the store assistant.

"Would you like them in black or red?" The store assistant inquired.

"Both." Setsuna replied.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Haruka is at the electronics department where she is browsing around the various gadgets when she notices the entertainment section.<p>

"Now we're talking." Haruka said to herself with a smirk before walking around the entertainment section where a Playstation catches her attention. Haruka then approaches the Playstation which she casually scans while whistling followed by her chuckling to herself.

"I might as well scan a few games while I'm at it." Haruka said to herself cheerfully.

"MUWHAHA!" Haruka laughed mischievously as she scanned multiple video games when suddenly her phone starts ringing.

_ If I could turn back time, If I could find a way._ _I'd take back those words that hurt you-_

_"And you'd stay,_  
><em>If I could reach the stars,<em>  
><em>I'd give them all to you,<em>  
><em>Then you'd love me, love me,<em>  
><em>Like you used to do."<em> Haruka sung along to her phone while trying to impersonate Cher.

"I should probably answer it." Haruka realized. Haruka gets out her phone from her inside jacket pocket and taps the answer button.

"Hey Sets, how's the clothes shopping coming along?" Haruka asked.

"_I've finished._" Setsuna replied proudly.

"You don't hang around, do you?" Haruka said impressed.

"_I do not. I am a woman who knows what she wants._" Setsuna confidently stated.

"So what are you doing now?" Haruka asked confused.

"_Me and Hotaru are at the cafeteria having some lunch._" Setsuna replied.

"Ah man! Could you do me a favour and grab me a doughnut?" Haruka asked envious.

"_I will see what I can do._" Setsuna replied.

"Was that why you called me, to rub it in?" Haruka asked.

"_Actually I've been trying to call Michiru but her phone keeps going to voicemail._" Setsuna answered.

"I swear her handbag is soundproofed!" Haruka joked before asking. "Why have you been trying to call Michiru?"

"_I wanted to tell her that they are having a sale on swimsuits._" Setsuna responded.

"When I find her, I will let her know." Haruka assured.

"_I thought she was with you?_" Setsuna inquired.

"She went off to buy all the boring stuff like tables and chairs and what not." Haruka replied.

"_You mean the important stuff. Anyway I've got to go, after we've had lunch I'm going to buy Hotaru some new clothes so she can be a fashion queen like her Setsuna-mama!" _ Setsuna added before hanging up.

"Oh god." Haruka muttered as she puts her phone back into her jacket pocket.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Haruka walks off the escalator at the bedroom department where she suddenly recognises the smell of a fragrance.<p>

"Jasmine, sea spray with a hint of *sniffs the air* mandarin. I know that perfume anywhere." Haruka said to herself with a devious smile. Haruka then scanned the department floor until the back of the aquanette catches her eye, Michiru is browsing at the beds while Haruka is trying to sneak up on her from behind.

"How did your shopping go, Ruka?" Michiru asked calmly which causes Haruka to stagger.

"How did you...know?" Haruka asked bewildered.

"Now that you are here, you can help me pick out our bed." Michiru stated. A store assistant then approaches the couple.

"May I help you sir and madam?" The store assistant politely asked.

"Yes you may *reads the assistant's name tag* Hiroko-san, me and my partner are looking to purchase a new bed, do you have any recommendations?" Michiru politely inquired.

"I think I have got just the bed for you two." Hiroko smirked before leading the pair to a luxurious king-sized bed.

"This is one of our finest beds; we have gotten nothing but positive reviews from our customers." Hiroko proudly stated.

"Can it endure a World Shaking?" Haruka asked with a naughty smile.

"Are you asking if it can withstand an earthquake?" Hiroko asked confused.

"It's an inside joke." Michiru cheerfully remarked.

"How about a Deep Submer-"Haruka begun to deviously ask before being playfully nudged in the stomach by Michiru.

"Never mind!" Haruka said while holding her stomach.

"Would you like to try it out?" Hiroko asked the couple.

"Are you sure we are allowed to do that?" Haruka asked baffled.

"Of course." Hiroko replied with a smile.

"This isn't a trick, is it?" Haruka asked firmly which Hiroko replied by shaking her head.

"And you are not going to call security?" Haruka then asked.

"It is perfectly normal; all of our customers do it before purchasing one of our beds." Hiroko reassured.

"Michi, you heard the lady. Spread out on the bed and I will mount you!" Haruka absent-mindedly suggested.

"I meant lay on the bed to see if it is comfortable for sleeping on!" Hiroko stated in shock.

"I know, I was only joking!" Haruka nervously countered which causes Hiroko to laugh.

"Your partner has quite the sense of humour." Hiroko commented amused to Michiru.

"Don't I know it?" Michiru added feeling quite amused.

"You know what we will take it." Haruka butted in to change the subject followed by her scanning the bed.

"I must say you have made a fine choice." Hiroko noted before leaving to attend to another customer.

"Can we go now?" Haruka asked who is still feeling a bit embarrassed after her misunderstanding with Hiroko.

"Sure, let's go find Setsuna." Michiru replied while trying to hold in her laughter. Haruka and Michiru then make their way over to the elevator which opens to reveal Setsuna and Hotaru who is sitting in the stroller playfully grinning.

"I take it the shopping is done." Setsuna assumed.

"How did you know to meet us here?" Haruka asked mystified.

"I had a hunch, I went with it." Setsuna remarked before asking. "Did you hear about what happened in kid's department?"

"No, what happened?" Michiru asked intrigued.

"Apparently some tall idiot decided to run amok with the toys!" Setsuna replied.

"You can't take some people anywhere." Haruka nervously commented before changing the topic. "How about we get out of here?" Haruka and Michiru then walk into the elevator with Setsuna where Haruka pushes the button for the car park followed by the elevator doors closing after which Haruka starts rummaging under the stroller.

"What are you looking for?" Setsuna asked curious.

"Nothing." Haruka answered after she stops rummaging and she crosses hr arms. There are a few seconds of silence before Haruka sternly remarks to Setsuna. "You owe me a doughnut!"

* * *

><p>The next afternoon the Outer family are organizing their newly delivered furniture around the house with Michiru putting stuff away in the kitchen cabinets, Setsuna is arranging the dining room while Haruka is setting up the 60 inch LED television in the living room with Hotaru who is sitting in her playpen curiously watching the sandy haired woman.<p>

"I think that should do it." Haruka pondered out loud followed by her picking up the remote control.

"Shall we give it a whirl, Hime-chan?" Haruka playfully asked the infant before turning on the TV.

"IT'S ALIVE, HAHAHA!" Haruka manically cried out with a menacing grin which causes Hotaru to giggle when suddenly Michiru interrupts the race car driver.

"I should have figured it was you making all that noise." Michiru stated with a smirk.

"I take it you sorted out the kitchen." Haruka commented.

"Yes, now we just have to wait for the couch to get here and we're done." Michiru said feeling a bit impatient.

"Don't worry it will get here along with Setsuna's many, many clothes!" Haruka reassured stress-free when they are suddenly interrupted by the doorbell chiming.

"Speak of the devil, that's probably it now." Haruka said a bit surprised. Haruka approaches the front door which the pianist opens to reveal a delivery man holding a clipboard and a further two delivery men who put the sofa down on the cobbled driveway.

"Konnichiwa, good timing I should-"Haruka greeted before being interrupted. "Just sign here!" The delivery man hands Haruka the clipboard which she signs and hands back to the delivery man who along with the other two get into the delivery truck.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to bring it in?" Haruka asked bemused.

"Look buddy, we've got a lot of deliveries to make. I'm sure you can handle it!" The delivery man replied before chuckling along with the other two.

"HUMAN RESOURCES WILL HAVE A FIELD DAY WITH YOU THREE STOOGES ONCE I GET A HOLD OF THEM!" Haruka yelled out in rage as the delivery truck drove off followed by Michiru approaching the wind Senshi.

"I will get Setsuna to give us a hand." Michiru observed unimpressed before heading back into the house. Haruka then starts to push the sofa towards the front door but is having trouble since the wheels keep getting wedged in the cobbles.

"Stupid cobbles!" Haruka muttered unamused as she pushed the sofa before pondering. "I wonder if Mako-chan is free." Haruka finally manages to push the sofa into the front doorway until it gets stuck before Michiru and Setsuna approach the doorway.

"What took you two so long?" Haruka asked with a hint of irritation.

"Setsuna wanted my opinion on the feng shui." Michiru replied.

"I wasn't too confident about the layout but Michiru reassured me that it had good feng shui." Setsuna added with a smile.

"I don't care about the feng shui!" Haruka remarked frustrated.

"I don't quite like that tone." Setsuna said begrudged.

"Will you just help me?" Haruka asked trying to be calm but Setsuna just glares at her causing Haruka to sigh before adding in a low tone. "Please."

"Of course." Setsuna said with a smug look on her face.

"It looks like it may be wedged in the doorframe." Michiru observed.

"That's because it is." Haruka said while nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"What if we push and you pull?" Michiru suggested to Haruka.

"It's worth a shot." Haruka answered followed by Haruka pushing the sofa as hard as she can while Michiru and Setsuna are trying to pull it.

"It's no use." Setsuna said out of breath.

The three stop what they are doing and they try to figure out a strategy.

"I've got an idea and I think it just might work." Haruka said with a tone of confidence.

"No time like the present." Setsuna commented.

"Time jokes, seriously? Haruka replied unamused.

"What do you want us to do?" Michiru asked.

"Just stand back, I've got this!" Haruka replied in a bold voice.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Setsuna added concerned followed by her and Michiru taking cover on the staircase while they observe Haruka's plan of action. Haruka then walks to the bottom of the path that leads to the house where she takes a deep breath before furiously running up the path where she barges into the sofa which flies down the hallway and through the patio doors into the backyard.

"HARUKA!" Michiru cried in a state of shock.

"Oops!" Haruka muttered.

"Despite the destruction, I have to admit that was pretty hilarious." Setsuna commented while giggling to herself.

"I did get it in." Haruka stated.

"For like three seconds!" Setsuna replied with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

><p>Later that evening the Outers have finally recovered the sofa from the backyard which they are now sitting on with Haruka relaxing with her feet up on a foot rest, Michiru is in the middle with Setsuna on her right who is reading a book while the couple are watching the TV and Hotaru is sitting in the middle of the floor playing with her building blocks.<p>

"We can look at the positives; at least the sofa didn't land in the swimming pool." Haruka commented amused.

"But it did get tangled in the swing set which we are going to need to replace." Michiru added.

"It's a good thing we had some furniture polish." Setsuna stated while turning a page of her book.

"Ooh, I love this part!" Haruka pointed out at the TV followed by the three standing up from the sofa.

"MOVE, THAT, BUS!" The three happily cheered together when suddenly Hotaru grabs onto Haruka's left leg.

"P-P-" Hotaru mumbled.

"I think she is going to talk!" Setsuna said excited.

"P-P-P-"Hotaru kept mumbling.

"I wonder what she is trying to say." Michiru said intrigued but also excited.

"Porsche?" Haruka commented.

"Be realistic." Setsuna remarked.

"P-P-"Hotaru still mumbled.

"Pluto!" Setsuna said hopeful.

"Come on Hotaru, you can do it." Michiru urged with joy.

"P-P-Papa!" Hotaru finally said while hugging Haruka's leg before Michiru and Setsuna hug each other while bouncing up and down in delight.

"I'm a wo-, never mind!" Haruka said a bit irritated before adding. "I don't care; I'm your first word!" The three then look at each other overcome with joy before Haruka pulls a mischievous smirk.

"IN YOUR FACE!" Haruka smugly shouted and pointed at Setsuna who looks at the pianist infuriated.


	4. Growing Pains

**Chapter 4:**

**Growing Pains**

It is late at night at the Outers family home where they are sound asleep especially Haruka who is spread out across the king-sized bed that she shares with Michiru who is laying peacefully on her back with hair rollers in her hair along with a green face mask and a slice of cucumber on each eye until Haruka is suddenly awoken by a purple flash of light.

"Huh...w-what was that?" Haruka muttered to herself while still half asleep. Haruka sits up on her bed and looks around confused when suddenly Haruka is startled by her bedroom door flying open to reveal a mysterious girl in the darkness.

"HOLY SERENITY!" Haruka cried out in surprise.

"R-Ruka, what is wrong?" Michiru asked tiredly while sitting up on the bed. Haruka then turns to her partner but is alarmed by what the violinist has got on her face.

"AHHHHHH! Haruka yelled in fear as she falls off the bed. Michiru takes the cucumber slices off her eyes and notices the mysterious girl standing at the foot of the bed.

"Nani?" Michiru said in shock followed by Haruka climbing back onto the bed. Setsuna then enters the room wearing a black eye mask above her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you two to keep it down?" Setsuna scolded before she notices the girl and turns on the bedroom light to reveal a five year old girl with short black hair and a lavender blanket wrapped around her.

"Hotaru?" Haruka realised.

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama and Setsuna-mama! What is happening to me?" Hotaru asked terrified.

* * *

><p>The next morning Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna are sitting around the kitchen table discussing what had happened last night.<p>

"Last night was surreal." Haruka commented while drinking her coffee.

"Once Hotaru gets up we can properly discuss what happened." Setsuna stated.

"I can tell you what happened; she scared the living daylight out of me!" Haruka retorted.

"How do you think Hotaru feels, you baka?" Setsuna responded.

"You're right but still." Haruka added in a low tone before being interrupted by Hotaru who enters the kitchen wearing Michiru's bathrobe.

"Good morning Hime-chan." Michiru said cheerfully.

"How did you sleep?" Haruka asked before being kicked under the table by Setsuna who then notices something.

"Hotaru, did you grow again?" Setsuna asked concerned which causes Hotaru to look at her reflection in the refrigerator.

"Oh no!" Hotaru realised.

"She has got the physical appearance of a ten year old." Michiru observed.

"It's like 'The Curious Case of Benjamin Button' but in reverse!" Haruka remarked in shock.

"Haruka get a hold of yourself, you are scaring Hotaru!" Michiru said firmly.

"I'm sorry; I guess I watch too many movies!" Haruka said apologetically.

"You think!" Setsuna added.

"What do you suppose is the cause of her accelerated growth?" Michiru asked.

"Michi, this is what happens when you force feed children vegetables!" Haruka teased.

"Now is not the time for jokes!" Michiru scolded.

"How about we let Ami-chan take a look at Hotaru?" Setsuna suggested.

"Good thinking, we can go to her apartment." Michiru said happily.

"I have still got some of my old clothes in the attic; Hotaru can wear those if the moths haven't torn them up." Haruka joked.

"But first, drink your juice!" Michiru recommended while handing Haruka a glass of blended juice.

"Why is it pink?" Haruka asked curiously.

"It is peaches, apricots and grapefruit." Michiru replied.

"It looks like placenta!" Haruka teased.

"RUKA!" Michiru scolded in disgust.

"And I have suddenly lost my appetite!" Setsuna stated while pushing her bowl of cereal away from her.

"Haruka-papa, that was hilarious." Hotaru said while giggling.

"At least she thinks I am funny." Haruka remarked.

* * *

><p>Later that day the Outers approach Ami's apartment.<p>

"This place looks expensive." Hotaru observed.

"I heard that one of the people here owns a pet Jaguar that they unleash on sales people!" Haruka said menacingly.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Michiru commented unamused.

"Ah, that sounds cool." Hotaru said disappointed followed by Setsuna knocking on Ami's apartment door which opens to reveal Usagi.

"KONNICHIWA!" Usagi excitedly greeted.

"Can I have my ears back please?" Haruka asked jokingly while covering her hands over her ears.

"Konnichiwa, Usagi-chan!" Michiru politely greeted.

"I am so glad you guys come over! Setsuna? Hotaru?" Usagi noticed puzzled.

"It's a long story." Setsuna remarked with a smile.

"I take it Ami-chan is home?" Haruka asked.

"She is in the living room with the others; if you walk through the kitchen it will lead you to the living room." Usagi explained cheerfully while the Outers took off their shoes.

"The marble flooring is so pretty!" Hotaru admired.

"C'mon Hime-chan, let's go meet the girls!" Haruka said playfully.

"Be careful Haruka-san, the floor is slippery!" Usagi warned but Haruka suddenly slips and slides across the kitchen floor and into the living room where she lands on the coffee table that the Inner's are having their study group.

"That looked like fun, I want to try!" Hotaru commented with excitement.

"I don't think so young lady." Michiru playfully warned.

"Haruka-san!" Ami said in shock as Haruka lies on the coffee table.

"Nice going Speed Racer!" Minako playfully teased followed by her and Makoto bursting out in laughter.

"You always have to make an entrance." Rei remarked.

"It's not my fault, these socks have no grip!" Haruka retorted as she sat down with the Inners followed by Usagi, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru.

"Setsuna and Hotaru?" Makoto said surprised.

"Apparently it's a long story and they will explain it later." Usagi answered cheerfully.

"I am just glad that you two are back!" Ami stated happily followed by the rest of the Inners nodding in agreement.

"What brings you guys here?" Rei asked.

"Let us explain." Setsuna replied.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later after the Outers explain what happened; the Inners are sitting there looking confused.<p>

"That is strange." Makoto said puzzled.

"It is like something from a movie." Minako stated.

"I told you!" Haruka said smugly at Michiru and Setsuna.

"Ami-chan is there anything you can do?" Michiru asked concerned.

"I could run an analysis on my computer." Ami suggested.

"Arigato, Ami-chan!" Hotaru said pleased.

"If you would follow me to my mother's room, it is where she keeps her medical equipment." Ami said politely to Hotaru who follows Ami.

"Setsuna-san, maybe you would like to help." Ami said happily.

"I would be happy to Ami-chan." Setsuna answered with a smile before following Ami and Hotaru. Haruka then notices the snacks arranged on the coffee table.

"These look delicious!" Haruka commented while grinning like an idiot.

"I have made more so help yourself." Makoto offered.

"Arigato, Mako-chan!" Haruka said pleased followed by her pouring a plate of cookies into Michiru's handbag.

"Haruka, you are getting crumbs everywhere." Michiru said unimpressed.

"What shall we do while we wait for Ami-chan and Setsuna-san?" Usagi asked playfully.

"I know." Minako said with a mischievous grin.

"We are not going to see Adult's Love XX!" Rei angrily remarked.

"I wasn't going to suggest that, besides it comes out on DVD next month." Minako said smiling.

"I can't believe they are making a sequel." Rei commented irritated.

"Oh, so you are familiar with it?" Minako asked teasingly.

"Only because you won't stop going on about it!" Rei answered annoyed.

"What is Adult's Love XX?" Michiru asked.

"Michi, I think it would be best that you didn't know." Haruka replied.

"You are right besides I think I can figure out the plot going by the title." Michiru responded.

"Are you two still living in that apartment?" Makoto asked the couple changing the subject.

"We have moved into a house just outside of town with Setsuna and Hotaru." Michiru answered.

"We all should have dinner there sometime and catch-up!" Usagi suggested ecstatically.

"That would be nice." Michiru said with a smile.

"Are you sure about that?" Haruka whispered to Michiru when suddenly the oven pings.

"That must be my brownies." Makoto stated while getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Brownies?" Haruka asked getting excited.

"I forgot about the brownies." Usagi commented.

"Like everything else." Rei retorted.

"Don't be so mean Rei-chan!" Usagi frowned before Makoto enters the living room holding a plate of brownies.

"BROWNIES, BROWNIES, BROWNIES!" Haruka, Usagi and Minako chanted delighted while Michiru and Rei have tired expressions on their faces. Makoto then handed each of them a brownie before sitting back down with the group.

"Food glorious food, I will shove it down my cakehole!" Haruka sung mockingly.

"While we're in the mood, let's lick the bowl!" Usagi continued to sing.

"It would be such a delight, how about we have a food fight?" Minako sung happily.

"NO!" The rest of the group replied firmly.

"You guys are no fun." Minako remarked.

"I don't think Ami-chan would appreciate us messing up her apartment." Rei stated.

"How about some music?" Makoto suggests before turning on the stereo with a remote control.

_Search for your love, sora no suishou. Search for your love, nakanai de kure._

"I hate cheesy pop music!" Haruka exclaimed followed by her turning off the stereo with the remote control.

"I was enjoying that!" Usagi commented disappointed.

"Then make it your ringtone!" Haruka responded.

"I have!" Minako added cheerfully.

"Of course you have!" Haruka muttered when suddenly Setsuna, Ami and Hotaru enter the living room.

"What is the hypothesis, Dr. Mizuno?" Haruka inquired.

"After running a couple of tests there can only be one explanation." Ami answered.

"Aliens?" Usagi asked in fear.

"Of course not, you baka!" Rei replied irritated.

"For all we know aliens could be disguised as ordinary people, they could be anyone. Even those clowns we just heard on the radio!" Haruka joked.

"It would explain it if they were aliens, because they are out of this world!" Minako commented in admiration.

"Oh boy!" Haruka sarcastically grumbled.

"Ami please continue." Michiru said politely.

"Me and Setsuna believe that Hotaru is growing to the age she was before she was reborn." Ami explained.

"That would make sense." Makoto added.

"So Hotaru will grow to the physical age of twelve then she would age normally." Rei said a bit confused.

"If my data is correct then yes." Ami responded.

"I am sure that your data is accurate." Setsuna reassured.

"Now that is cleared up, we should probably head back." Haruka suggested.

"It was great seeing you all." Michiru added.

"Arigato Ami-chan for your help." Hotaru thanked happily before putting on her shoes.

"We have to all hang out sometime." Setsuna suggested.

"I would love to!" Usagi said overjoyed.

"Before I forget!" Haruka realised followed by her stuffing a brownie in her mouth and grabbing a further two.

"Something for the road!" Haruka muffled while eating a brownie.

* * *

><p>The next evening, the Outer family are sitting around the dining room table eating their dinner which Michiru has cooked.<p>

"Now I know why Garfield loves lasagne!" Haruka said cheerfully while scoffing down her food.

"Hey Sets, could you pass me some more garlic bread?" Haruka asked with a mouth full of food followed by Setsuna handing her plate of garlic bread.

"Haruka, don't you think you are being a bit rude?" Michiru scolded.

"I'm sorry, you are right. Hime-chan, would you like more garlic bread?" Haruka said apologetically followed by Michiru and Setsuna sighing.

"Arigato, Haruka-papa!" Hotaru thanked while grabbing a few slices of garlic bread.

_"Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!"_ Haruka sung playfully as she sprinkled grated parmesan cheese onto her lasagne followed by Hotaru giggling.

"Sometimes I feel like we are raising two children." Michiru joked.

"I hear that!" Setsuna retorted as she took a sip of her glass of red wine.

_"Oh the weather outside is frightful."_ Haruka began to sing.  
><em>"But the fire is so delightful."<em> Hotaru continued to sing.  
><em>"And since we've no place to go."<em> Haruka sung while handing Hotaru the grated parmesan cheese.  
><em>"Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!"<em> Hotaru sung happily while sprinkling the grated parmesan cheese onto her lasagne followed by the pair giggling amongst themselves.

"How do you like your newly decorated room, Hime-chan?" Michiru calmly asked.

"I love it, Michiru-mama! Also the new clothes Setsuna-mama brought me!" Hotaru replied overjoyed.

"That is right my little fashionista!" Setsuna said proudly.

"And not to forget the can of pepper spray Haruka-papa gave me, in case I have to deal with troublesome boys!" Hotaru added cheerfully.

"Did she now?" Michiru said inquisitively.

"It is like you always say Michi, better to be safe than sorry." Haruka pointed out.

"I can't say that I am not surprised." Setsuna stated.

"Play your cards right Hime-chan and I will buy you a taser!" Haruka said grinning.

"No you certainly will not!" Michiru said shocked.

"Ahhh!" Hotaru said disappointed.

"We don't want her wreaking havoc in the neighborhood like you did when you were younger!" Setsuna said annoyed at Haruka.

"Nakagawa-san is still traumatized." Michiru commented followed by Haruka nervously laughing.

"Arigato Michiru for the dinner but I cannot eat anymore. " Setsuna thanked followed by Haruka sliding Setsuna's plate over to herself where she started to eat the leftovers.

"You're welcome." Michiru said amused.

"That was delicious, Michiru-mama!" Hotaru thanked.

"I am glad you enjoyed, Hime-chan." Michiru added pleased before looking over to Haruka who is licking her plate.

"I take it you are satisfied?" Michiru asked the sandy haired woman unimpressed.

"That was absolutely scrumptious!" Haruka replied while rubbing her stomach feeling satisfied.

"I also made a strawberry cheesecake for later." Michiru stated.

"SCORE!" Haruka and Hotaru cheered excited. Haruka is then about to high-five Hotaru when suddenly there is a flash of purple light before Hotaru grows a few inches taller followed by Haruka accidentally smacking Hotaru in the face.

"Oops, sorry Hime-chan! I was trying to high-five you!" Haruka apologized.

"Its okay, Haruka-papa." Hotaru reassured while rubbing her face before realizing. "Wait, I grew. Does that mean I will now age normally?"

"Yes it does, Hime-chan." Setsuna replied.

"Say Hime-chan, do you want to build a fort until the dessert is ready?" Haruka playfully asked.

"That sounds like fun, Haruka-papa!" Hotaru replied excited followed by the two running up the stairs.

"DO NOT USE MY FANCY SHEETS!" Michiru yelled up the staircase.


	5. Setsuna's Birthday

**Chapter 5:**

**Setsuna's Birthday**

It is 12: 20am when Haruka and Michiru enter through the front door of their house after they attended the after party at Michiru's violin recital.

"That was fun; we should do that again sometime." Haruka commented as she closed the door behind them.

"Everyone seemed to like your chicken dance." Michiru added pleased.

"Even though I was a little surprised when the conductor joined in." Haruka remarked while she helped Michiru take off her coat. Haruka then hangs their coats in the cupboard before they head into the living room where Haruka turns on the light when they are both shocked to see Setsuna lying across one of the armchairs, wearing her plum pyjamas under her red bathrobe with a pot of ice cream in one hand while the over was covering her eyes as she sobbed.

"Whoa!" Haruka said in shock.

"Setsuna, what is wrong?" Michiru asked concerned.

"And why were you sitting in the dark eating ice cream?" Haruka then asked puzzled.

"Because it is my birthday!" Setsuna replied before continuing to sob.

"That is bad because?" Haruka asked.

"I am ageless!" Setsuna retorted before adding. "Birthdays are a celebration of one who is getting older."

"Not exactly, they are also a celebration of one's birth." Michiru countered.

"Besides, you have still got your looks!" Haruka reassured before noticing the mascara running down Setsuna's cheeks.

"Well, not right now." Haruka joked followed by Michiru nudging the pianist in the stomach.

"I am over two thousand years old; I'm technically an old woman!" Setsuna remarked.

"So that is really what all of this is about." Michiru stated.

"Sets don't worry, just because you are technically an old hag doesn't mean you are one physically!" Haruka reassured followed by Michiru and Setsuna looking at the sandy haired woman unimpressed.

"You are not helping!" Michiru exclaimed.

"It was a compliment!" Haruka said defensively.

* * *

><p>It is 8: 00am in the morning and Michiru is making pancakes which Setsuna is eating a plate of while reading a fashion magazine.<p>

"You seem a lot more cheerful this morning." Michiru commented.

"I was just overreacting and I think I may have been a little drunk." Setsuna said embarrassed.

"I thought you were eating ice cream." Michiru remarked.

"Before you guys got home I had drunk a bottle of red wine." Setsuna nervously added followed by Hotaru entering the kitchen.

"Good morning, Hime-chan!" Michiru said happily.

"Good morning, Michiru-mama!" Hotaru replied before approaching Setsuna and handing her a birthday card.

"Happy birthday, Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru said cheerfully.

"Arigato, Hime-chan!" Setsuna thanked with a smile while Hotaru sits down at the kitchen table where Michiru places a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Arigato, Michiru-mama. These look yummy!" Hotaru thanked while Michiru smiles at her before cooking more pancakes when Haruka then enters the kitchen.

"Good morning young people...except you Sets!" Haruka joked.

"Ha-Ha!" Setsuna laughed sarcastically while Michiru handed Haruka a plate of pancakes which she places on the kitchen table and starts eating.

"Good morning, Haruka-papa!" Hotaru said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Hime-chan!" Haruka said with a smirk while she squirted syrup over her pancakes then Haruka notices Setsuna eating her pancakes.

"I thought you have trouble eating solids!" Haruka teased the time goddess.

"Enough with the old lady jokes!" Setsuna said annoyed followed by Michiru sitting down at the kitchen table who starts eating her plate of pancakes.

"I was just kidding, relax grandma!" Haruka continued to mock which causes Setsuna to put down her knife and fork in frustration.

"Ruka!" Michiru scolded.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Haruka apologized.

"That's better." Setsuna replied.

"How was the violin recital, Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama?" Hotaru asked intrigued.

"It went very well, Hime-chan." Michiru politely replied.

"I took some pictures of it on my phone if you want to take a look at them, Hime-chan." Haruka added.

"Yes please!" Hotaru said excited followed by Haruka getting her phone out of the pocket of her grey sweatpants and the pianist then hands Hotaru her phone who starts scrolling through the pictures.

"Why did you take a picture of a bearded old man wearing a green and mouldy jacket?" Hotaru asked curious.

"I am going to post it on Mamoru's Facebook page and tell him that is going to be him in twenty years!" Haruka replied with a devious smirk.

"I am sure he is going to appreciate that." Michiru said sarcastically.

"He's been wearing that jacket since...like the 90's!" Haruka joked.

"Haruka, do you want to get the **thing**?" Michiru implied.

"What thing?" Haruka asked bewildered.

"The **thing** that we got a week ago for **today**!" Michiru then implied followed by Haruka leaning across the table over to Michiru.

"What?" Haruka asked dumfounded.

"Setsuna's birthday present!" Michiru whispered to Haruka frustrated.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" Haruka responded with a grin followed by the violinist sighing. Haruka then gets up from her seat and walks over to one of the kitchen cupboards where she pulls out a big box that has been perfectly gift wrapped.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Haruka cheered as she drops the box on the table followed by pieces of cutlery falling off the table.

"Could you be a little more careful please?" Michiru asked a bit irritated.

"Sorry, I get a bit over-excited around birthdays." Haruka apologized.

Setsuna opens the envelope that is on top of the box to reveal a birthday card with a goofy looking teddy bear on it.

"Haruka picked out the card." Michiru mentioned.

"I gathered." Setsuna remarked before opening the card which starts chiming the 'Happy Birthday Tune' when it suddenly malfunctions which causes the battery to short-circuit followed by the card catching fire.

"AH!" Setsuna panicked while waving the card around.

"Cool!" Hotaru said impressed followed by Haruka taking the flowers out of the vase that is in the middle of the table and she throws the vase of water over Setsuna which puts out the fire but has left Setsuna drenched who glares at Haruka unimpressed.

"At least you didn't melt so that disproves my witch theory!" Haruka teased.

"Look what you have done you blonde buffoon!" Setsuna said infuriated as she stood up from her chair.

"Hey! In case you forgot, I was the one who put out the fire!" Haruka retorted.

"That was caused by that fire hazard of a birthday card you brought!" Setsuna stated.

"Trust you to pick out the dud, Haruka-papa." Hotaru joked.

"I'm sorry Sets, it wasn't intentional." Haruka apologised.

"You are right, I am sorry that I overreacted." Setsuna said apologetically before adding. "Now I am soaked!"

"It saves you from having to wash your face." Haruka playfully remarked while Michiru handed Setsuna a kitchen towel to dry herself off.

"Setsuna-mama, how about you open your present?" Hotaru suggested excited.

"I might as well." Setsuna said as she sat back down and she begun to unwrap her present.

"Let me guess, Michiru wrapped it." Setsuna observed.

"How do you know I didn't wrap it?" Haruka asked curiously.

"For starters it is not covered in cello tape!" Setsuna replied with a smirk before removing all the wrapping paper.

"It's a sewing machine!" Setsuna stated overjoyed while looking at the box before adding. "Arigato, Michiru and Haruka!"

"You are welcome." Michiru replied happily while Haruka winked and gave Setsuna a thumbs up.

"I also picked you up this." Haruka said while handing Setsuna a brochure.

"A brochure about *looks at the brochure* mobility scooters!" Setsuna commented unamused followed by Haruka bursting into laughter and Hotaru trying not to laugh.

"May I see that?" Michiru asked followed by Setsuna handing her the brochure which the aquanette pretends to look at impressed before whacking Haruka around the back of her head with it.

"Now that was funny!" Setsuna remarked amused.

"I am going to take a shower." Haruka said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Before you do, remember to drink your juice." Michiru commented as she hands Haruka a glass of blended juice.

"You seriously want me to drink something that is **brown**! Why can't it be a normal colour like orange or red?" Haruka remarked a bit frustrated.

"Quit being a baby and drink your juice." Michiru stated.

"I swear you are trying to poison me!" Haruka joked.

"I can't say that I do not blame her." Setsuna muttered to herself.

"Just pretend it is a chocolate milkshake!" Hotaru happily suggested.

"Except the smell doesn't help much!" Haruka remarked.

"She is right; I can smell it from here!" Setsuna added while covering her nose with the sleeve of her bathrobe.

"Perhaps the birthday girl would like to try some!" Haruka mischievously suggested as she approaches Setsuna.

"Keep that glass of sludge away from me!" Setsuna threatened while Hotaru happily watched the pair.

"C'mon it is-, what is it?" Haruka asked mystified.

"It is apple, pear, cherries and plum!" Michiru answered frustrated.

"That is right Sets; it is part of your five a day!" Haruka added menacingly.

"It is part of **your **five a day that drink was made for you!" Setsuna pointed out.

"Drink up, buttercup!" Haruka said sinisterly as she shoved the glass of juice under Setsuna's noise.

"Haruka, I am warning you!" Setsuna warned while she tries to push Haruka's arm away which causes them to get into a scuffle when suddenly Haruka accidentally drops the glass of juice which smashes on the floor.

"YAY!" Hotaru cheered.

"Well that solved that problem!" Haruka said amused.

"For once, can we have a civilised meal?" Michiru asked frustrated as she cleaned up the mess.

"Not with that tall, blonde menace!" Setsuna replied.

"Say what you want, I am just happy that I don't have to drink that dreadful juice!" Haruka said relieved.

"That is a shame because I made you an extra glass!" Michiru mentioned firmly.

"Oh joy!" Haruka said sarcastically while Michiru handed Haruka another glass of blended juice.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" Hotaru chanted.

"Here it goes!" Haruka muttered nervously before pinching her nose and gulping down the glass of juice which causes her to pull a disgusted face.

"That good, huh?" Setsuna taunted.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon, Haruka is laying across the sofa watching the television.<p>

"C'mon Tom you slouch, catch that stupid mouse!" Haruka commented frustrated when suddenly Hotaru walks into the living room.

"I thought you went shopping with Setsuna-mama and Chibiusa." Haruka stated while she sat up on the sofa.

"We came back half an hour ago; I showed you what I brought." Hotaru pointed out as she sat down next to Haruka.

"You did?" Haruka asked dumfounded.

"You were watching Inspector Gadget." Hotaru answered.

"Oh yeah!" Haruka realised before asking. "So where is Setsuna-mama now?"

"She is in her room trying out her new sewing machine." Hotaru happily replied followed by Michiru entering the room who overheard their conversation.

"She is probably avoiding Haruka-papa especially after she kept making old lady jokes." Michiru added.

"I will make it up to her by taking her out clubbing!" Haruka mentioned cheerfully.

"Looks like it is the two of us tonight, Hime-chan." Michiru commented while Hotaru smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Haruka is in her bedroom getting ready to go clubbing with Setsuna when Michiru enters the room.<p>

"Looking good." Michiru complimented while observing Haruka's attire which was a navy blue shirt, a black sports coat, dark blue jeans and polished smart black shoes.

"Pretty darn good!" Haruka added while admiring herself in the mirror.

"Before you go we should go over the ground rules." Michiru mentioned as she adjusts the collar on Haruka's jacket before asking. "What **will **you do?

"I will make sure that Setsuna has a fun time and I will pay for all her drinks!" Haruka proudly replied.

"And what will you **not **do?" Michiru then asked sternly.

"I will not make any old lady jokes and I will not flirt with any drunk women as they may think I am leading them on!" Haruka then replied unenthusiastically.

"Good!" Michiru added with a smile followed by Haruka grabbing two bottles of cologne which she repeatedly sprays all over herself while she stands like a crab.

"You baka!" Michiru commented amused.

"They should be here by now." Haruka said impatiently while she looks at her watch.

"Who?" Michiru asked curiously.

"Minako and Rei!" Haruka replied happily.

"I didn't know they were coming as well." Michiru said puzzled.

"I thought I mentioned it earlier." Haruka pondered before being interrupted by the door bell chiming.

"I will get it." Michiru said while she walked down the stairs and opened the front door to reveal Minako and Rei who were both wearing cocktail dresses and high heels.

"Konnichiwa, Michiru-san!" Minako greeted excited.

"It is a pleasure, why don't you two come in." Michiru said politely with a smile followed by her leading the two into the living room.

"Aren't you going to join us, Michiru-san? Rei asked.

"I am sorry, I can't. I am babysitting Hotaru." Michiru replied before Setsuna enters the living room wearing a black dress and a dark purple jacket along with black high heels.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SETSUNA-SAN!" Minako cheered excited.

"Arigato, Minako-chan." Setsuna thanked.

"I am sorry about her; she had a glass of wine before we left!" Rei mentioned.

"I'M BUZZING!" Minako yelled ecstatically before Haruka enters the room.

"You are aware that with all the noise you are making you have set off the neighbour's dogs?" Haruka pointed out.

"HARUKA-SAN!" Minako shrieked overjoyed followed by them hearing multiple dogs barking.

"Minako-chan, calm down!" Rei said annoyed.

"I can't help it, I am so excited!" Minako said while jumping up and down.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, the four are sitting in a booth at a nightclub while they wait for the bottle of champagne that Haruka has ordered.<p>

"They have karaoke!" Minako pointed out excited.

"Actually that sounds like fun!" Rei added.

"Karaoke isn't my thing." Setsuna stated.

"A few glasses of champagne should loosen you up!" Haruka said with a smirk before realising. "Speaking of which shouldn't it be here by now?"

"It is pretty packed tonight." Setsuna commented.

"There a quite a few cute guys too!" Minako mentioned before a bartender places a bucket of ice with the champagne in it and four champagne glasses on their table.

"Please enjoy, ladies and sir." The bartender said politely before walking off.

"I'm a wo-, never mind!" Haruka shrugged followed by her popping the bottle of champagne which the cork unknowingly hits a bartender who is carrying a tray of glasses. Haruka then pours the champagne into the glasses before raising her glass.

"To Setsuna!" Haruka toasted.

"To Setsuna-san!" Minako and Rei toasted.

"Arigato!" Setsuna thanked followed by the group taking a sip of their glasses of champagne.

"Woo! Let's tear up this joint! Minako said excited.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Rei walks out of the ladies room while rubbing a champagne stain on her dress with a tissue.<p>

"Minako gets way too excited, this better not leave a stain!" Rei muttered irritated before sitting back down with Setsuna in the booth where she realises something. "Where are Haruka-san and Minako-chan?"

"They are doing karaoke!" Setsuna replied while watching the pair who is singing 'Hip To Be Square.'

_"Don't tell me that I'm crazy!"_ Haruka sung.

_"Don't tell me I'm nowhere!"_ Minako sung.

_"Take it from me!"_ Haruka then sung.

_"It's hip to be square!"_ They both sung while facing each other followed by a round of applause.

"Arigato, Juban!" Haruka thanked into her microphone before placing it on top of the karaoke machine and the pair rejoins Setsuna and Rei.

"Did you see us up there, we rocked!" Haruka said excited.

"The guys couldn't take their eyes off me!" Minako stated in admiration.

"Oh please, that is not how you get guys attention!" Rei remarked.

"Like you could do any better!" Minako teased.

"Watch me!" Rei exclaimed before strutting off.

"What is she going to do?" Setsuna asked confused followed by Haruka shrugging when suddenly the lights dimmer and 'In The Heat Of The Night' begin to play.

"What the?" Haruka said while looking around bewildered.

"This is kind of catchy!" Minako commented while dancing along, Setsuna then notices a figure standing on the karaoke stage with their back to the audience.

"Who is that?" Setsuna asked curious.

"Is that-"Haruka realised before the figure turned to the audience.

_"Talk to me, want my love!"_ Rei sung in a seductive voice.

"Yeah, that's Rei-chan!" Haruka said amused.

_"Talk to me, but not that stuff!"_ Rei continued to sing while the men in the audience lust over her.

_"You ain't enough, just usin' my love!"_ Rei then sung.

"Oh come on!" Minako remarked before looking over to Haruka who is adjusting the collar of her shirt while she is sweating.

_"N' you call for me, n' again I see!"_ Rei sung while dancing before continuing. _"In the heat of the night!"_

_"You'll lose your heart, and sell your soul!"_ Minako sung interrupting Rei who looks at her annoyed.

_"I lose control!"_ Minako sung while accidentally nudging Rei.

_"In the heat of the night!"_ Haruka sung as she slides across the stage which causes Rei to drop her microphone in anger and storm off the stage.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Rei and Setsuna are sitting in the booth.<p>

"I can't believe those two, they ruined my song!" Rei said infuriated.

"I d-did, I d-d-didn't know you were an s-song, a songwriter." Setsuna commented drunk and confused.

"How many glasses of champagne have you drunk?" Rei asked.

"I know that I d-definitely had ten!" Setsuna replied followed by her spilling her glass of champagne on the floor which Rei watches unimpressed.

"I think you have had enough for tonight." Rei remarked while taking the glass of champagne out of Setsuna's hand.

"Listen lady, I don't know who you are-"Setsuna begun to threaten before Rei interrupts. "I am Rei!"

"H-Hey Rei-chan, w-what are you d-doing here?" Setsuna drunkenly asked followed by Rei sighing.

"Where are the other two?" Rei pondered while looking around when she notices Setsuna applying too much lipstick on her lips while looking into her compact mirror.

"There is no point asking you!" Rei added while crossing her arms and legs annoyed.

"HEY REI-CHAN!" Minako shouted over to Rei who looks over to see Minako standing by a coat stand with a fedora on the top of it.

"Check out my dance partner!" Minako said happily while dancing with the coat stand.

"That does it we're leaving!" Rei stated as she shot up from her seat before adding. "Minako-chan, ask your new boyfriend to give me Setsuna's coat!" Rei said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Now where is the other dumb blonde?" Rei asked herself when she suddenly spots Haruka who is on the dance floor singing and dancing to 'Tarzan Boy' while spinning her jacket in the air with one hand and holding a bottle of champagne in the other.

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!"_ Haruka is singing before Rei approaches her.

"Haruka-san, it is time to go!" Rei stated with her hands on her hips followed by her grabbing Haruka by her shirt collar and dragging her off.

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!"_ Minako started singing while dancing.

"You too!" Rei said annoyed while grabbing Minako by the arm and dragging her off.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the group are walking down the streets of the Azabu-Juban district with Haruka and Minako with their arms around each other as they cheerfully sing while a drunken Setsuna has got her arm around Rei.<p>

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!"_ Haruka and Minako sung happily.

"Will you two knock it off, people are trying to sleep!" Rei scolded followed by the sound of a baby crying across the street.

"Now look what you have done!" Rei said unamused.

"Don't worry Hime-chan, Setsuna-mama is coming!" Setsuna said drunkenly.

"I thought she was twelve!" Haruka pointed out while Setsuna stumbles across the street which causes an incoming car to swerve out of the way and carry on driving.

"Somebody get her before she causes a road accident!" Rei said in shock followed by Haruka rushing across the street, the race car driver then carries Setsuna over her shoulder and rushes back across the street.

"Keep a hold of her; I don't want her wandering off again!" Rei stated angrily.

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-" _Minako begun to sing before Rei interrupts her.

"If you sing that stupid song one more time, your volleyball team will be a player short!" Rei threatened.

"You really need to loosen up, toots!" Setsuna pointed out as she is being carried over Haruka's shoulder.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Setsuna is slouching down at the kitchen table with an icepack on her head while drinking a glass of water with a dispersible aspirin in it.<p>

"How much did I drink?" Setsuna asked herself before Haruka jogs happily into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sets!" Haruka said cheerfully while pouring herself a glass of coffee.

"Keep it down!" Setsuna commented before asking. "Don't you have a hangover?"

"I don't get hangovers, I can drink and drink and still feel fine the next morning!" Haruka pointed out a bit smugly as she sat down at the table.

"Well isn't that dandy!" Setsuna remarked sarcastically before Michiru and Hotaru enter the kitchen.

"Good morning, Setsuna." Michiru said calmly while pouring a glass of orange juice.

"Now that is how you say good morning." Setsuna commented followed by Michiru sitting at the table.

"Good morning, Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru said while giving Setsuna a hug before sitting at the table.

"Arigato, Hime-chan!" Setsuna thanked.

"I take it you had a fun night." Michiru mentioned.

"I sure did!" Haruka stated feeling pumped.

"I know you did, I was asking Setsuna." Michiru commented.

"What I remember, yes!" Setsuna responded.

"I left my phone in the living room last night!" Michiru suddenly realised before heading off into the living room.

"What time did we get in?" Setsuna asked Haruka.

"About one o'clock in the morning." Haruka replied.

"That explains all the giggling I heard last night, were you and Michiru-mama having a pillow fight?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"Yes we were!" Haruka nervously replied while dodging the question followed by Michiru entering back into the kitchen.

"I have got sixteen voicemail messages from last night!" Michiru commented confused while holding her phone.

"I wouldn't listen to those if I were you!" Haruka replied.

"Hmmm!" Michiru muttered as she sat back down at the table.

"Hey Hime-chan, do you want to learn a new song?" Haruka asked cheerfully.

"Yes, Haruka-papa!" Hotaru replied excited.

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-"_ Haruka begun to sing before being interrupted by the time goddess.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Setsuna yelled frustrated.


	6. Halloween

**Chapter 6:**

**Halloween**

It is 7: 30pm the night before Halloween at the Outer's family home where Michiru is in the kitchen putting the dishes away from the dishwasher and into the cabinets while she is gently humming when suddenly the phone hanging on the kitchen wall starts ringing. Michiru then quickly closes the dishwasher and she hastily approaches the phone which she then answers.

"Konnichiwa, this is Michiru Kaioh. May I please ask who is speaking?" Michiru politely greeted down the phone which was followed by a few seconds of silence.

_"__Konnichiwa, Kaioh-san! Do you want to play a game?" _Replied a sinister voice.

"Nani?" Michiru asked bemused.

_"__What is the matter, Kaioh-san? Don't you recognise the voice of your demise?" _Asked the sinister voice.

"Who is this and how did you get this number?" Michiru then asked agitated.

_"__I know your deepest, darkest fears and I can exploit them, Kaioh-san!" _Replied the sinister voice a bit over dramatically.

"Listen creep, you have no idea who you are dealing with!" Michiru warned aggressively.

_"__Oh but I think that I do, Michi!" _Answered the sinister voice which leads to Michiru to put the phone against her chest.

"Michi?" Michiru muttered until she realises. "There is only one person who calls me that." Michiru then puts the phone back to her ear as she quietly walks out of the kitchen.

"So do you get your kicks by scaring innocent young women?" Michiru asked as she looked around the living room.

_"__Only when the mood strikes me, my dear!" _Replied the sinister voice while Michiru gazed around the hall, when she notices the closet at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh really, how interesting." Michiru added before opening the closet to see a startled Haruka who was wearing a bane mask from 'The Dark Knight Rises' and the violinist then looked at Hotaru who was holding Haruka's phone up towards the pianist's mouth. Michiru then hung up the phone and glared at the pair unimpressed with her hands on her hips.

"How did you know it was me?" Haruka asked nervously but unaware she is still wearing the mask.

"You called me by my nickname, which only you refer to me by." Michiru pointed out.

"Rookie mistake!" Haruka exclaimed while whacking her forehead but still wearing the mask.

"And will you take off that mask!" Michiru asked sternly followed by Haruka taking off the mask and throwing it over her shoulder, she then stepped out of the closet.

"Hime-chan, I would never have suspected you to get sucked in to one of your Haruka-papa's mindless pranks." Michiru stated disappointed.

"At first I said no until she mentioned bane mask, which sparked my interest." Hotaru replied innocently while walking out of the closet.

"You have to admit before you caught me out, you were getting scared." Haruka teased as she closed the closet door.

"Hardly, I knew it was just some stupid Halloween prank which was caused by some **dork** who has watched way too many horror movies and it looks like I was right." Michiru countered.

"Michiru-mama called you a dork!" Hotaru sniggered to Haruka who looked unamused.

"I am your dork, **forever**!" Haruka taunted the aquanette.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Haruka is lying back on the bed reading a motorsport magazine while Michiru fluffs her pillow before she lays back to read her book but she can't get comfortable.<p>

"Is it just me, or is this mattress a bit lumpy?" Michiru asked in discomfort.

"My side is alright." Haruka replied as she turned over a page of her magazine.

"I think there is something underneath the mattress." Michiru said as she uses her left hand to feel around under the mattress where she pulls out a tin of Pringles.

"Sweet, I've been looking for those!" Haruka said in delight before taking the tin out of Michiru's hand.

"What were they doing under the mattress?" Michiru asked mystified.

"I get the midnight munchies!" Haruka replied with a smirk as she puts the tin on her bedside table.

"It's not that I don't mind, I would just prefer it if you keep them on your side of the bed." Michiru commented followed by her reading her book. Haruka then turns off the lamp on her bedside table and pulls out a flashlight from the top drawer which she then turns on and points it at her magazine that she continues reading.

"Ruka, just out of curiosity. Why are you using a flashlight?" Michiru asked with a smirk.

"You said something?" Haruka asked as she shines the flashlight in Michiru's face.

"Would you point that somewhere else?" Michiru asked while covering her face with her right hand.

"Sorry!" Haruka apologised as she points her flashlight back at her magazine.

"I asked you, why you are using a flashlight." Michiru stated.

"It doesn't eat up the electricity bill!" Haruka answered with a devious grin when they suddenly hear a creaking sound coming from the hallway.

"It is probably Sets." Haruka assumed.

"Except she is away guarding the Space-Time Door for a few days." Michiru pointed out.

"Aw, I wanted to play some pranks on her!" Haruka said as she crosses her arms disappointed when they hear a snap coming from the bed.

"What on earth was that?" Michiru asked alarmed which leads to Haruka peeking under the covers.

"It is alright you just sat on something." Haruka reassured.

"What is it?" Michiru asked curiously.

"My Kit-Kat!" Haruka exclaimed in distress before Michiru reaches under the covers where she pulls out a Kit-Kat that is snapped in half.

"Sometimes I feel like I am sharing a bed with Willy Wonka!" Michiru remarked irritated as she hands Haruka the Kit-Kat which the race car driver scoffs down when suddenly Hotaru opens their bedroom door.

"What is the matter, Hime-chan?" Michiru asked concerned.

"There is a pair of red glowing eyes coming from the tree outside my bedroom window!" Hotaru replied slightly scared.

"Close your curtains." Haruka suggested.

"They are closed!" Hotaru stated.

"I will go take a look." Haruka reassured as she slides out of bed. Haruka then follows Hotaru to her bedroom where the sandy haired woman can see the pair of red glowing eyes that Hotaru was referring to.

"Let's get a proper look at our culprit!" Haruka said as she opens the curtains to reveal a Japanese dwarf flying squirrel that is latched on the tree while it stares at Haruka and Hotaru.

"No need to worry, Hime-chan. It is just a squirrel!" Haruka reassured.

"I don't like how it is staring at us!" Hotaru said nervously.

"I have to admit, it is kind of freaking me out!" Haruka commented when suddenly the squirrel glides into the window which causes it to slide down.

"That is one crazy squirrel!" Haruka stated amused.

"Is it okay?" Hotaru asked concerned which leads to Haruka looking out the window to see the squirrel run off into the bushes.

"It's alright; it has most probably gone off to torment its furry friends!" Haruka joked before adding. "Oyasuminasai, Hime-chan!"

"Arigato, Haruka-papa and Oyasuminasai!" Hotaru said cheerfully. Haruka then walked out of the room followed by her closing the door.

"Great, now I am going to have nightmares about flying squirrels!" Haruka muttered as she made her way back to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Michiru is arranging her handbag on the kitchen counter where she pulls out a pile of sweet wrappers out of her bag.<p>

"Haruka!" Michiru muttered followed by the pianist entering the kitchen before she starts rummaging through the cupboards.

"What are you looking for?" Michiru asked curiously.

"My bag of gummy bears!" Haruka replied while frustratingly looking around the kitchen.

"Have you tried looking under the bed?" Michiru joked.

"That was the first place I looked!" Haruka stated.

"We can buy another bag while we are shopping." Michiru reassured when Hotaru then enters the kitchen.

"Are you ready, Hime-chan?" Michiru happily asked.

"Yes, Michiru-mama!" Hotaru replied.

"I need to visit the DVD rental store." Haruka mentioned.

"You are not going to try and make me watch a bunch of low budget horror movies, are you?" Michiru asked unimpressed.

"What is Halloween without watching some scary movies?" Haruka then asked.

"I just think that they are ridiculous!" Michiru stated.

"This is what I think when it comes to romantic comedies and chick flicks but you still make me sit down and watch them with you!" Haruka pointed out.

"You do have a point." Michiru replied.

"So will you watch some scary movies with me?" Haruka asked excited.

"Very well!" Michiru conceded.

"Don't worry I will pick out nautical themed ones!" Haruka reassured.

"Can I watch one?" Hotaru asked.

"Sure!" Haruka replied.

"Actually I don't that would such a wise idea, we don't want Hotaru having nightmares." Michiru pointed out.

"She won't have nightmares, besides you said they are ridiculous and Hotaru doesn't scare so easily!" Haruka countered.

"Please, Michiru-mama!" Hotaru pleaded.

"Fine!" Michiru replied.

"Arigato, Michiru-mama!" Hotaru thanked.

"Pick one that isn't too scary." Michiru asked the tall blonde.

"Chitty Chitty Bang Bang it is!" Haruka teased.

"That's not scary!" Hotaru replied.

"You obviously haven't seen the Child Catcher!" Haruka joked.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the three are at the supermarket where Michiru is in the sweet aisle with Hotaru who is browsing at the range of candy.<p>

"Michiru-mama, may I have a bag of bubble gum balls please?" Hotaru politely asked.

"Of course you can, especially since your Haruka-papa is getting a bag of gummy bears." Michiru replied.

"Where is Haruka-papa?" Hotaru then asked.

"She went to get the pumpkins." Michiru answered.

Meanwhile Haruka is walking around the fruit and vegetables aisle when she stumbles across Makoto who is looking at the pumpkins.

"Konnichiwa, Mako-chan!" Haruka greeted.

"Konnichiwa, Haruka-san!" Makoto greeted.

"I take it you are doing your Halloween shopping as well." Haruka assumed.

"I am looking for the right pumpkin to put in my pie." Makoto stated with a smile.

"Need any help?" Haruka offered.

"I have narrowed it down to two candidates, perhaps you could tell me which one feels better." Makoto suggested.

"Sure!" Haruka volunteered before Makoto picks up the two pumpkins that she holds up against her chest while Haruka starts squeezing them both with her hands.

"What do you think?" Makoto asked.

"The one on the right is slightly more firmer!" Haruka replied while still squeezing both pumpkins.

"HARUKA!" Michiru shouted in shock which catches Haruka and Makoto's attention.

"What is going on?" Hotaru asked curiously before Michiru covers Hotaru's eyes with her right hand.

"What is wrong, Michi?" Haruka asked baffled before realising what she is doing which causes her to swiftly put her hands into her jacket pockets while Makoto casually puts one of the pumpkins into her shopping cart.

"I will see you guys later!" Makoto said nervously before rushing off.

"Michi, if it is any constellation your pumpkins feel much better!" Haruka joked apologetically.

"I will ask again, what is going on?" Hotaru asked confused.

"Ruka, you baka!" Michiru said with a playful smirk.

* * *

><p>The following evening, Haruka and Michiru are putting their coats on while they are waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Hotaru who is getting dressed in her Halloween costume to go trick-or-treating when suddenly the door bell starts chiming.<p>

"I will get it." Haruka said before opening the door to reveal Usagi who is dressed as a black cat with a crescent moon symbol on its forehead, Minako who is dressed as a fairy and Chibiusa who is dressed as one of the Terror Dogs from Ghostbusters.

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!" Usagi, Minako and Chibiusa cheered excited.

"Happy Halloween!" Haruka greeted before adding. "We are just waiting for Hotaru so you might as well come inside while we wait."

"Arigato, it is quite cold tonight." Usagi thanked followed by the three entering the hallway followed by Haruka closing the door behind them.

"Usagi-chan let me guess, you went as Luna!" Michiru assumed.

"How did you know?" Usagi asked excited.

"It is pretty obvious!" Haruka remarked.

"Minako-chan is a fairy, I presume." Michiru noticed.

"I am Chibiusa's fairy godmother!" Minako joked before adding. "Even though I picked the wrong night to wear tights!"

"Chibiusa...what an interesting costume." Michiru pointed out.

"I am the gatekeeper!" Chibiusa mocked.

"And I am the key master!" Haruka teased while holding out her keys.

"Mamo-chan let Chibiusa watch Ghostbusters!" Usagi stated.

"Who can blame him? It's a great movie!" Haruka commented before Hotaru walks down the stairs where she is dressed as a witch.

"I love your costume, Hotaru!" Minako complimented.

"Arigato, Minako-san!" Hotaru thanked.

"You didn't tell me you were going as Setsuna-mama!" Haruka joked.

"Haruka!" Michiru scolded.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the group are walking around the neighbourhood doing some trick-or-treating while loads of children are running around the streets wearing Halloween costumes. The group then approach one of the houses where Chibiusa rings the doorbell followed by an old lady opening the front door.<p>

"Trick-or-treat!" Usagi, Minako and Hotaru happily greeted.

"Zuul!" Chibiusa growled menacingly which causes the old lady to slam the front door in shock.

"Chibiusa, can you stop doing that? Otherwise we will never get any candy!" Usagi scolded.

"I thought it was pretty funny!" Haruka commented with a smirk.

"Let's try the next house." Michiru recommended followed by the group approaching the house next-door where Hotaru rings the doorbell.

"Oh come on, we have got the whole street to do!" Haruka said impatiently before a middle-aged man opens the front door.

"Trick-or-treat!" Usagi, Minako and Hotaru greeted.

"Zu-!" Chibiusa growled before Haruka puts her hand over Chibiusa's mouth.

"What do you want?" The man grumpily asked.

"CANDY!" Usagi and Minako cheered happily.

"Get lost!" The man replied before rudely slamming his front door.

"He was very rude!" Michiru stated unimpressed while crossing her arms.

"Guys, this cold autumn air is riding up my dress!" Minako mentioned while rubbing her arms to get warm.

"Don't worry; I have a way of dealing with people like him!" Haruka reassured with a mischievous smirk before pulling out a small carton of eggs out of her jacket pocket.

"Sweet!" Chibiusa said with a menacing grin.

"We are not egging any houses!" Michiru stated firmly.

"Awww!" Haruka, Minako and Chibiusa grumbled disappointed.

"We might as well try the next house." Hotaru suggested.

"We are not leaving until that jerk gives us some candy!" Haruka angrily stated before ringing the door bell which the man then answers.

"You again?" The man angrily greeted.

"Look! We have the whole street to get through, it is a cold night and Minako-chan is wearing tights. Would you please give us some candy?" Haruka asked irritated.

"The fairy and the cat look like they are a bit old to go trick-or-treating!" The man remarked.

"Are you going to gives us some candy or not?" Haruka then asked frustrated.

"Hey buddy-"The man replied when he then notices Michiru. "Are you Michiru Kaioh?"

"Yes I am." Michiru replied bemused.

"Kaioh-san, it is a pleasure. My wife is a huge fan of your music!" The man commented.

"Arigato!" Michiru thanked.

"Could I please get your autograph for my wife?" The man asked.

"Of course! Would you be able to give us some candy?" Michiru then asked.

"It would be my pleasure!" The man replied before grabbing a big bag of candy which he pours into their trick-or-treat bags.

"JACKPOT!" Hotaru and Chibiusa cheered while smiling.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the group are walking back home when suddenly a young boy who is dressed as The Joker snatches Usagi's bag of candy and starts running down the street.<p>

"STOP THIEF!" Usagi cried out.

"Release the hound!" Haruka mockingly commanded to Chibiusa who starts chasing after the thief while she is running on all fours when she suddenly pounces onto the thief's back which causes him to fall to the ground.

"Hey get off me!" The thief yelled before Chibiusa retrieves the bag of candy and rejoins the group.

"Well done, Chibiusa!" Michiru praised.

"There is no Chibiusa, only Zuul!" Chibiusa jokingly growled.

"I have to admit, she knows how to get into character!" Haruka commented impressed.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Hotaru is in the living room where she is sitting on the middle of the sofa while she is eating some of the candy she got from trick-or-treating, Michiru then enters the room while holding a bowl of popcorn that she puts down on the coffee table before sitting down next to Hotaru.<p>

"What DVD did Haruka-papa get?" Hotaru asked excited.

"I have no idea, you never know with her." Michiru replied with a smile before adding. "I guess we will have to wait until she gets back from dropping the girls home." Then suddenly they hear Haruka enter through the front door.

"Good timing!" Hotaru commented amazed followed by Haruka walking into room.

"Okay, let's watch a movie!" Haruka said eagerly while rubbing her hands.

"So which movie did you get?" Michiru asked which leads to Haruka opening the cupboard underneath the TV where she pulls out a DVD that she then hides behind her back.

"Bolt your doors. Lock your windows. There's something in *holds out a DVD* The Fog!" Haruka said in a sinister voice.

"The Fog?" Hotaru asked unimpressed.

"Yes the 1980 one, not the rubbish 2005 remake!" Haruka replied.

"It is not too scary for Hotaru is it?" Michiru asked concerned.

"Michi, relax! It is not that scary, there is hardly any blood in it!" Haruka reassured.

"What is so scary about a fog?" Hotaru asked mockingly.

"It's what is in the fog!" Haruka replied menacingly.

"What is it about?" Michiru asked curious.

"It is about this strange, glowing fog that sweeps in over a small coastal town, bringing with it the vengeful ghosts of mariners who were killed in a shipwreck there exactly 100 years earlier!" Haruka explained enthusiastically.

"It still doesn't sound scary!" Hotaru remarked.

"This coming from the girl who was scared by a flying squirrel last night!" Haruka teased.

"It had red glowing eyes!" Hotaru said in her defence.

"Don't worry you can grab onto my arm if you find the movie too scary!" Haruka continued to tease.

"I doubt it!" Hotaru replied unamused.

* * *

><p>An hour into the movie there is a woman trapped on the roof of a lighthouse which is surrounded by the mysterious glowing fog when one of the ghosts who have glowing yellow eyes climbs onto the roof wielding a hook while chilling music is playing.<p>

"AHHH!" Hotaru screamed in terror as she clings onto Haruka's left arm while she nervously watches the movie.

"You are right, it is not that scary!" Haruka sarcastically remarked as she crosses her legs and takes a sip of her can of soda, Haruka then looks over to Michiru who is looking into her compact mirror while she applies some lip-gloss.

"What are you doing?" Haruka asked bewildered.

"What does it look like I am doing?" Michiru countered.

"It is getting to the best part!" Haruka pointed out.

"Don't worry; I am still watching the movie." Michiru reassured.

"I didn't realise that was a magical mirror that has x-ray vision!" Haruka mocked.

"Oh, be quiet and eat your popcorn!" Michiru commented annoyed.

"Just out of curiosity, can your Deep Aqua Mirror be used to see through solid objects?" Haruka asked baffled.

"You read too much manga!" Michiru replied amused.

"Haruka-papa, please tell me they get rid of the ghosts!" Hotaru begged while latched on the pianist's arm.

"If I recall, the whole town gets blown up by a gas explosion!" Haruka stated which causes Michiru and Hotaru to look at the race car driver horrified.

"Just kidding!" Haruka chuckled.

"Ruka, you baka!" Michiru muttered to herself unimpressed.

"I love this bit when the woman starts panicking in fear!" Haruka observed amused as she points at the screen followed by the sounds of the woman screaming which causes Haruka to snigger while Michiru and Hotaru look at the blonde unamused.

"You have a cruel sense of humour." Michiru remarked with a slight smirk.

"Don't you think she is being a bit overdramatic?" Haruka asked the aquanette.

"I cannot say I do not blame since she is stuck on a roof of a lighthouse while some creep is trying to stab her with a hook!" Hotaru replied shocked.

"I would just kick the Doofus off!" Haruka proudly suggested.

"That is your solution to everything!" Michiru joked.

"Or I would use my Space Sword to cut him into multiple slices of punkeroni!" Haruka then advised with a smirk.

"Now that would be a great movie!" Hotaru stated impressed.

"I also do my own stunts!" Haruka smugly added.

"YAY! The fog is disappearing!" Hotaru noticed relieved while watching the movie.

"Along with the ghosts, I told you it wasn't scary!" Haruka pointed out when suddenly the ghosts return in the movie.

"I thought the ghosts were gone?" Hotaru asked the pianist.

"I must have forgotten about this part!" Haruka realised while Michiru and Hotaru watch on in horror.

"You forgot about the part where the guy gets killed by a harpoon?" Hotaru asked shocked.

"At least the movie is over!" Haruka reassured before adding. "Okay Hime-chan, off to bed!"

"You can't send me to bed after watching that, I will have nightmares!" Hotaru replied alarmed.

"I told you!" Michiru taunted the race car driver.

"Okay, I guess you can stay up and watch another scary movie!" Haruka jokingly suggested.

"Oyasuminasai, Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama!" Hotaru replied nervously before swiftly rushing to her bedroom.

"What is the other DVD you rented?" Michiru asked.

"JAWS!" Haruka replied excited before getting up from the sofa and inserting the DVD when suddenly they hear Hotaru screaming.

"HOTARU!" Haruka and Michiru yelled concerned before rushing into Hotaru's bedroom where they see Hotaru standing up on her bed while the Japanese dwarf flying squirrel from earlier is scurrying around her bedroom floor.

"What is up with that squirrel?" Haruka asked herself baffled.

"That thing is hyperactive!" Michiru commented.

"I need something to catch it!" Haruka said while gazing around the room.

"How about this shoebox?" Michiru recommended while handing Haruka a shoebox.

"Don't hurt it!" Hotaru said concerned.

"Don't worry, Hime-chan. I am just going to catch it and after I will release it outside." Haruka reassured.

"You need to catch it first." Michiru pointed out as the three watches the squirrel run around the bedroom.

"He's fast but I'm faster!" Haruka said with a devious smirk before leaping across the bedroom and trapping the squirrel under the shoebox.

"Way to go, Haruka-papa!" Hotaru praised.

"Told you, I'm fast!" Haruka remarked smugly.

"RUKA!" Michiru shouted while pointing to the shoebox which is moving across the floor with the squirrel's tail poking out.

"Seriously, what is up with that squirrel?" Haruka said bewildered before grabbing the shoebox and quickly sliding the lid on top followed by the squirrel shaking the box.

"You better quickly release it." Michiru suggested followed by Haruka approaching the bedroom window.

"You can't throw it out the window!" Hotaru said concerned.

"It's a flying squirrel, it will be fine!" Haruka reassured before holding the shoebox out of the window where she takes the lid off.

"BE FREE, YOU FURRY MENACE!" Haruka happily cheered followed by the squirrel leaping out off the box where it glides and smashes through the next-door neighbour's bedroom window which causes the neighbour's wife to scream.

"Oops!" Haruka muttered apologetically.

"Ruka, you baka!" Michiru said amused.


	7. Hotaru's Birthday

**Chapter 7:**

**Hotaru's Birthday**

Rain is pouring down from the night sky onto the darks streets of Azabu-Juban where a young aquanette who is holding a transparent umbrella is walking down one of the streets which happens to be quiet since there are hardly any other people about due to the weather. The aquanette walks past a dark narrow alley when suddenly a pair of arms grabs her from behind where they drag her through the alleyway and throw her to the ground of a neighbouring car park where a group of five men who are wearing an assortment of hoodies, baseball caps and bandanas approach and surround her.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME, CALL THE POLICE!" The aquanette cried out in fear.

"Nobody can save you now, lady!" One of the attackers replied sinisterly before pulling out a switchblade from his jacket pocket and he then points the blade at the aquanette's throat who is trembling in fear when suddenly they are interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle engine.

"Boss, I think somebody is coming!" One of the thugs observed.

"Sounds like it is very near but where is it coming from?" A thug asked while looking around.

"What if it is **him**?" A thug then asked nervously.

"According to my sources I have strong reasoning to believe** he** is actually a **she**!" The aquanette replies with a smirk.

"Zip it, toots!" The gang leader threatened with his knife when suddenly a midnight blue Yamaha FZ-09 motorbike speeds off one of the nearby rooftops while the aquanette focuses her attention on the motorcyclist who is wearing all black attire consisting of a full-face helmet, leather racing jacket, polyester racing pants, racing boots and leather racing gloves with steel covered carbon fiber on the knuckles who then perfectly lands the bike in front of the gang of attackers.

"Hey pal, we aren't afraid of some punk on a bike!" The leader confronted while holding out his switchblade to the mysterious motorcyclist who grabs the thug's wrist and twists it which causes the thug to fall to the ground and scream in pain while clutching onto his wrist.

"Who do you think you are?" One of the thugs asked angrily which causes the mysterious motorcyclist to remove their helmet to reveal short sandy hair and a black leather eye mask to conceal their identity.

"Kaze Kamen-sama!" The aquanette exclaimed in relief.

"If I were you guys, I would leave the lady alone before one of you get hurt!" Kaze Kamen warned in a deep voice.

"Why don't you make us, wise guy!" One of the thugs countered.

"I am a woman, jackass!" Kaze Kamen replied before swiftly kicking the thug around the head which causes him to fall onto a hood of a parked car.

"I knew it!" The aquanette smugly stated.

"If you are a woman then why are you wearing men's clothes?" One of the thugs pointed out.

"Because I damn well feel like it!" Kaze Kamen proudly replied with her hands on her hips before adding. "Also they are more comfortable and cheaper!"

"Kaze Kamen-sama, behind you!" The aquanette warned the vigilante who quickly dodges the barrage of attacks coming from the three remaining thugs before banging two of the thugs' heads together and upper cutting the third which causes them to lay on the ground unconscious then Kaze Kamen approaches the aquanette where she helps her up.

"Arigato, Kaze Kamen-sama!" The aquanette thanked.

"You are welcome, Miss." Kaze Kamen replied.

"I am Michiru Kaioh and I am a journalist. I have been writing about your exploits and I have been trying to give you a good name but my editor is a bit of a-"The aquanette explained before being interrupted by the vigilante.

"Hard ass!" Kaze Kamen stated bluntly.

"That is not exactly how I would have put it but basically...yeah!" Michiru replied.

"I am sure not all of your staff is as stubborn as he is!" Kaze Kamen reassured.

"Well no. There is the photographer, Haruka she is a good friend of mine but still she can be a bit stubborn herself!" Michiru answered followed by Kaze Kamen looking at the aquanette unamused.

"Maybe that is because you know how to get under her skin or maybe it is because you always eat the last toffee doughnut!" Kaze Kamen then replied defensively.

"Pardon!" Michiru asked confused.

"Nothing, I must go now! I bid you adieu!" Kaze Kamen replied before dramatically turning around when Michiru suddenly grabs the vigilante's right arm.

"Before you go I must know who you are." Michiru said curiously.

"You know who I am!" Kaze Kamen replied.

"I do?" Michiru asked bemused.

"I am-"Kaze Kamen replied before being interrupted.

"HARUKA-PAPA!" Hotaru yelled excitedly which woke the race car driver from her dream and she saw the birthday girl jumping up and down on the foot of her bed.

"Hime-chan, do you know what time it is?" Haruka asked half asleep.

"Of course I do silly; it is time for my birthday!" Hotaru replied while she is still jumping up and down.

"But I was an awesome masked vigilante!" Haruka muttered disappointed.

"You are still my awesome Haruka-papa!" Hotaru replied cheerfully while putting her arms around the pianist's neck and hugging her.

"And you are my hyperactive Firefly!" Haruka then replied happily.

"Come on Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama and Setsuna-mama need help organising my birthday party!" Hotaru said impatiently as she tried to unsuccessfully drag the tall blonde out of bed.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Haruka and Hotaru enter the kitchen where Michiru is frying some bacon and eggs in a pan while Setsuna is sitting at the table while she is on her laptop followed by her sipping a glass of orange juice.<p>

"Good morning, Ruka!" Michiru greeted with a smile while handing Haruka a cup of coffee.

"Don't you mean Kaze Kamen?" Haruka asked mysteriously before sitting down at the table along with Hotaru.

"Who?" Michiru asked confused before then asking. "Did you mistake my face cream with dip for your tortilla chips again?"

"No!" Haruka replied firmly.

"Besides, Kaze Kamen sounds like a lame superhero name!" Setsuna teased as she types on her laptop.

"I don't know about that, it is still better than being named after a dwarf planet!" Haruka mocked as she drank her coffee followed by Setsuna slamming her laptop shut in frustration.

"Ooooh!" Hotaru muttered shocked while holding her hand to her mouth before Michiru turns her head around from the stove and glances at Haruka and Setsuna unamused.

"Now you two, I would like a civilised breakfast especially since it is our Hime-chan's birthday!" Michiru warned the pair by pointing the spatula in their direction.

"Fine!" Haruka sighed before apologising. "Sets, I am sorry that Pluto was reclassified as a dwarf planet!"

"What is it about you that make you able to turn an apology into an insult?" Setsuna asked annoyed.

"It's a gift!" Haruka proudly replied.

"It's an annoyance!" Setsuna added unimpressed while crossing her arms and legs. Michiru then places a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Haruka before sitting down at the table.

"Are you looking forward to your birthday party later, Hime-chan?" Michiru asked cheerfully.

"By the way she was jumping up and down on our bed I would say that is a big fat yes!" Haruka answered with a smirk.

"I can't wait!" Hotaru replied while trying to contain her excitement.

"I'm looking forward to eating some of the birthday cake that Mako-chan baked!" Haruka added with a devious grin.

"That reminds me; Haruka remember to pick up Mako-chan and Minako-chan." Michiru mentioned.

"Don't worry Michi, it's all up here!" Haruka reassured as she pointed at her cranium.

"That is comforting." Setsuna sarcastically muttered while she reopened her laptop.

* * *

><p>Haruka arrives at Makoto's apartment about an hour later where she knocks on the door and after a few seconds of waiting anxiously, the door opens to reveal Minako who has a euphoric look on her face.<p>

"Konnichiwa, Haruka-san and I must say you are looking very debonair today!" Minako complimented which leads Haruka to look at her attire which is a white long sleeved v-neck top under a red patterned flannel shirt, light denim loose fit jeans and black Nike low top sneakers.

"What is your game, Aino?" Haruka asked suspicious.

"What? I am not playing any ga-, okay I am going to level with you! We need you to also pick up Rei-chan...Please? Minako explained frantically.

"Whoa, slide it into first gear! We can pick up Rei-chan on the way back to my house." Haruka reassured.

"Sorry, I just go all over the place on birthdays!" Minako explained apologetically.

"Are you sure it is just birthdays?" Haruka asked teasingly before Makoto approaches the pair.

"Haruka-san, we appreciate the ride!" Makoto thanked as she fist bumped the pianist.

"No thank you, now I don't have to help setting everything up!" Haruka joked.

"But you can help us carry the food and presents to the car!" Makoto pointed out.

"There is that, I will carry that box of food." Haruka suggested.

"You can carry one of the presents!" Makoto recommended before adding. "I don't want half of the food to suddenly go missing!"

"HAHAHA!" Haruka sarcastically laughed before walking into the kitchen where she approaches the presents which are two big boxes.

"What on Earth did you two get Hotaru?" Haruka asked bewildered.

"You are just going to have to wait until Hotaru opens them!" Makoto teased.

"If you want I can give you a clue on my present?" Minako cheerfully asked.

"Go ahead, riddle me this!" Haruka replied jokingly.

"It is something every young girl will need when she fully becomes..." Minako explained while Haruka and Makoto look at each other confused before she overdramatically finishes her sentence. "A WOMAN!"

"Tampons?" Haruka asked baffled.

"NO!" Minako replied horrified.

"What is the matter with you?" Makoto asked disgusted.

"Something every girl needs to become a woman!" Haruka repeated to herself puzzled before threatening. "You better have not got my daughter a pole dancing kit!"

"I highly doubt it!" Makoto reassured before asking Minako. "Did you?"

"Of course not...I will get her that for her sweet sixteen!" Minako teased before giggling.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Haruka asked unamused.

"We should probably get everything into the car and go and pick up Rei-chan!" Makoto suggested before reassuring Haruka. "Don't worry you can whack her with a pie at the party!" Haruka then picks up one of the boxes.

"What did you get her Mako-chan, an oven?" Haruka asked while carrying the box to the door.

"Something like that!" Makoto answered.

"Nani?" Haruka then asked staggered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Michiru is setting up the decorations in the backyard with Hotaru who is pumping up balloons while Setsuna hangs them up when suddenly the sound of a car pulling up gets Hotaru's attention.<p>

"That must be Chibiusa!" Hotaru stated excited who then unknowingly let's go off the balloon she is holding which deflates into the air while she rushes over to the back patio doors.

"How do you know it is Chibiusa?" Setsuna asked curiously.

"Haruka-papa has been teaching me how to recognise a car by its engine sounds!" Hotaru happily replied before she runs into the house.

"That sounds about right." Michiru commented followed by a giggle.

"Speaking of Haruka, we better make sure her; Usagi and Minako don't go nuts on the bouncy castle!" Setsuna remarked.

"I wouldn't put it past those three." Michiru joked before adding. "Especially Haruka!"

"I would **not** trust them three alone **period**!" Setsuna stated sternly.

"PUU!" Chibiusa yelled excitedly across the backyard which catches Setsuna's attention.

"Small Lady!" Setsuna replied happily before she kneels down to hug Chibiusa while Usagi, Ami and Mamoru walk out to the backyard through the patio doors with Hotaru.

"KONNICHIWA, MICHIRU-SAN AND SETSUNA-SAN!" Usagi greeted loudly which causes the aquanette and time goddess to cover their ears.

"Nice one Usagi but you might want to shout a bit louder in case all of Tokyo didn't hear you!" Chibiusa remarked annoyed while Usagi looks at her angrily.

"It is a pleasure that you all could come, just place the presents on the table at the back." Michiru politely greeted.

"HIME-CHAN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Chibiusa cheered as she hugged Hotaru.

"Who is being loud now?" Usagi teased.

"That is because I am wishing my best friend a happy birthday; you are loud non-stop 24/7!" Chibiusa replied smirking before adding. "The only time when you are not being loud is when you are stuffing that big mouth of yours!"

"Why you pink-haired freeloader!" Usagi responded frustrated as she marched towards Chibiusa but Mamoru suddenly blocks her path.

"Usako, she is just a child. You shouldn't let her get to you." Mamoru said calmly.

"Fine, if you need me I will be at the buffet table." Usagi replied while trying to remain calm.

"There will be more food as soon as Haruka arrives back with the others." Michiru pointed out while arranging the presents on the table where she is approached by Ami.

"Michiru-san, do you need a hand with anything?" Ami politely offered.

"I appreciate the help but I have everything under control. Go and enjoy the party or stop Usagi-chan and Chibiusa from tearing off each other's faces." Michiru happily replied while observing Usagi and Chibiusa fighting over a plate of mini pizzas. Michiru and Ami then look at each other and start giggling amongst themselves while Mamoru and Hotaru try to break up the squabbling pair when suddenly they all hear another car pull in the driveway which stops everyone from what they were doing.

"Haruka-papa is back!" Hotaru said ecstatically followed by the sounds of Minako teasing Rei who is shouting back irritated remarks.

"With the rest of the party." Setsuna added while Rei walks out to the backyard who is carrying some containers of food followed by Makoto who is carrying a big box under her right arm and stacks of food containers under her left arm while Minako is casually strutting out while holding out the box which contains the birthday cake and she has a sparkly red gift bag draped over her shoulder.

"Come on Haruka-san, we don't have all day!" Minako mocked the pianist as she slowly walks out while struggling to carry a big box with food containers stacked on top of it.

"Straighten your knees and lift with your back!" Minako recommended.

"You have got it backwards like everything else, it is straighten your back and lift with your knees!" Rei mentioned exasperated.

"Oh yeah! Anyhoo, hurry up you slouch!" Minako jokingly ordered Haruka who shoots her a dirty look.

"I would run if I were you Minako-chan!" Setsuna advised with a smile.

"N-No point, I-I w-will catch you!" Haruka replied as she makes her way to the table full of presents.

"Haruka-san do you need a hand?" Usagi asked concerned.

"F-From you Odango A-Atama, I d-don't think so!" Haruka teased before placing the box on the floor next to the table followed by the race car driver straightening her back before commenting. "Piece of cake!"

"It didn't look easy from where we were standing." Mamoru remarked.

"No I meant get me a piece of cake!" Haruka replied firmly.

"Not until later but you can have some of my quiche it is made purely from vegetables!" Michiru suggested cheerfully.

"Purely from vegetables, YUM!" Haruka replied sarcastically while Michiru raises an eyebrow at the sandy haired woman.

"Psst!" Chibiusa nonchalantly exclaimed towards Haruka who looks down at the pink haired girl who hands the pianist a handful of mini pizzas.

"Where did you get these?" Haruka inquired.

"I swiped them from Usagi's plate, Shh!" Chibiusa replied with a mischievous grin.

"Arigato, Chibiusa!" Haruka thanked before scoffing down on the mini pizzas while a menacing shadow approaches the unknowing Hotaru from behind who is having a conversation with Ami, Rei and Makoto.

"There is the birthday girl!" Minako greeted even though it sounded quite sinister which causes Hotaru to grab Makoto's arm.

"Don't scare the poor child!" Rei scolded with her hands on her hips.

"If I wanted to scare her I would tell her what her Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama **really **get up to when she has gone to bed!" Minako teased deviously.

"Nani?" Hotaru asked baffled.

"One more crafty comment from you Minako-chan and I will replace the piñata with you!" Rei threatened.

"What is Minako-san talking about?" Hotaru continued to ask.

"Minako-san is talking about..." Makoto replied while trying to think of an answer.

"Jumping on the bed!" Ami retorted nervously while Hotaru looks at her confused.

"Your Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama...jump on the bed." Makoto stated unconvincingly.

"A-And they have pillow fights!" Rei added who then pulls an exasperated look.

"Why wouldn't they want me to find out?" Hotaru then asked.

"Because it...it is very dangerous." Makoto replied.

"Also because they do it nake-"Minako commented before Makoto and Rei cover her mouth with their hands.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the Outers and Inners are all gathered around a table while Hotaru is opening her birthday presents.<p>

"Here you go Hime-chan!" Chibiusa said as she hands Hotaru the present she got her which Hotaru unwraps to reveal Frozen on DVD.

"Sweet, is that one with the three skiers who get trapped on a chairlift?" Haruka asked enthusiastically.

"No it is the Disney one!" Chibiusa replied.

"Disney made an animated movie based on it!" Minako commented amazed.

"Of course not!" Rei replied firmly.

"Arigato, Chibiusa!" Hotaru thanked with a pleased smile while Chibiusa has a proud grin on her face. Hotaru then opens one of the two big boxes on the ground next to the table which is revealed to be an Easy-Bake Ultimate Oven.

"Just something to get you started in the culinary field." Makoto implied smiling.

"It is basically a box with a light bulb!" Haruka pointed out mockingly.

"That was the old model; the newer versions use a heating element!" Makoto replied while gritting her teeth.

"Well I like it, arigato Mako-chan!" Hotaru thanked before beginning to unwrap the other big box which was from Minako.

"This is Part A of my gift!" Minako commented before Hotaru rips off all the wrapping paper to unveil a karaoke machine.

"Of course it is!" Haruka muttered to herself.

"Which brings us to Part 2-"Minako continued before Ami speaks up.

"Minako-chan, don't you mean Part B?" Ami corrected.

"Sure whatever, I am going to demonstrate to the birthday girl how she can become the #2 ranked idol in the world!" Minako explained euphorically.

"Who is the #1 ranked idol?" Michiru asked puzzled.

"She is referring to herself!" Rei sighed while Michiru nods unenthusiastically.

"What are you going to sing, Minako-chan?" Usagi asked thrilled.

"I will be singing a song from the disc provided which happens to be from my role model." Minako replied with stars in her eyes.

"Wait a second." Rei realised.

"She is a talented songwriter, fashion designer and she has her own line of perfume." Minako continued.

"Yep, it's-"Makoto added before Minako steps in.

"GAGA!" Minako declared dramatically while the porch light shines on her.

"How is she doing that?" Mamoru asked impressed before Ami notices Usagi with Chibiusa sitting on her shoulders who is pointing the porch light in Minako's direction. Minako then scurries inside the house where she closes the curtains behind the patio doors.

"HIT IT!" Minako ordered Usagi who turns on the karaoke machine which starts playing 'Love Game.'

"Oh boy!" Haruka muttered to herself sarcastically before Chibiusa throws the microphone through the curtains followed by the sound of glass smashing.

"I hope that wasn't the fish tank!" Michiru said concerned.

"Ooops!" Chibiusa said apologetically with a hint of a smirk.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick._

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick._

_"I wanna kiss you, but if I do I might miss you, babe!"_ Minako sung as she theatrically pulls back the curtains before continuing. _"It's complicated and stupid, got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid."_ Minako then lightly smacks her behind which causes Makoto to spit out her drink in shock over Rei who looks at the brunette unimpressed while Minako continues singing when Haruka notices Hotaru bopping her head along with the music.

"Don't you get any ideas!" Haruka playfully warned Hotaru.

"Loosen up Pops!" Hotaru joked as she continues bopping her head along.

_"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick."_ Minako sung while seductively rocking her hips side to side. _"Don't think that much just bust that stick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!"_ Minako continued while still rocking her hips which knock a potted plant over causing Michiru to rest her forehead on her fingertips.

"And I thought Usagi's gift would be the most destructive." Rei remarked.

"What is wrong with a pogo stick?" Usagi asked insulted.

"You did somewhat wreck the toy store when you were trying it out." Ami mentioned followed by Usagi crossing her arms and sulking.

"Those hips could crush coconuts!" Haruka commented while watching Minako before turning to look at Michiru who is shooting daggers at the pianist.

"It is a friendly compliment!" Haruka said in her defence.

_"I'm on a mission, and it involves some heavy touching, yeah!"_ Minako sung as she slides her back down the patio door frame with her arm dramatically over her head.

"She is aware this is a child's party?" Setsuna commented shocked by Minako's display.

_"You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes!"_ Minako continued to sing followed by a cheeky wink. _"And now I want it bad, want it bad!"_ Minako sung while thrashing against the patio doors.

"Damn girl, you need to get yourself a man!" Makoto joked.

"I don't see the guys queuing up outside your apartment!" Rei teased Makoto.

"It is winter, the streets are cold!" Makoto replied suspiciously.

"More like Motoki-san has been busy." Ami unknowingly stated before covering her mouth with her hand.

"Ami-chan!" Makoto exclaimed embarrassed.

"Relax Mako-chan; everybody knows you have a major crush on him!" Rei reassured.

"It is not a **major** crush; I just have **some** feelings for him." Makoto added casually followed by Rei and Ami looking at each other unconvinced.

_"Let's play a game, play a love game. Do you want love or you want fame?"_ Minako continued to sing as she rocked her hips again.

"She certainly knows how to put on a show." Mamoru commented while stunned.

_"I can see you staring there from across the block."_ Minako sung as she slowly and amorously flicks her hair repeatedly which causes Haruka to stare intensely at her when suddenly Michiru elbows the race car driver in the stomach who shrugs innocently at the aquanette.

_"And a game, and a game, and a game, a love game!"_ Minako then sung while she playfully strokes Mamoru's shoulder as she walks past which causes Usagi to shoot up from her seat infuriated prompting Makoto to hold her back.

_"Let's play a love game, play a love game. Do you want love or you want fame?"_ Minako continued to sing while Haruka is dancing the Running Man besides her causing Michiru and Setsuna to sigh.

"HEY KEEP IT DOWN YOU CRAZY BROAD!" A neighbour shouted from across the street.

"YEAH, OTHERWISE I AM CALLING THE POLICE!" Another neighbour yelled which causes Michiru to turn off the karaoke machine followed by the sounds of dogs barking and multiple car alarms going off.

"I think that is enough of the karaoke session." Michiru announced.

"Your neighbours are buzzkills!" Minako commented disappointed.

"Yeah, Minako-chan was going to teach me how to bump n' grind!" Chibiusa added irritated.

"No she wasn't!" Usagi said horrified.

"Who wants to go on the bouncy castle?" Setsuna asked energetically to change the subject.

"ME, ME, ME!" Hotaru and Chibiusa cheered.

"ME, ME, ME!" Haruka, Usagi and Minako then cheered.

"Fine!" Setsuna conceded followed by a sigh as the five of them leaped onto the bouncy castle and started bouncing around.

"Why don't you join them, Setsuna-san?" Mamoru asked.

"I am not going anywhere near that thing especially with the blonde trio!" Setsuna stated sternly.

"I do not blame you there, sister!" Rei replied.

"I will give it a whirl!" Makoto stated as she rolls up her sleeves before charging and diving onto the bouncy castle.

"I don't care what Tigger says, bouncing is not lots of fun!" Setsuna added.

"Is Setsuna okay?" Ami asked Michiru concerned.

"She is alright, she just hates...bouncing. She made me talk Haruka out of buying a trampoline." Michiru replied before joking. "I better keep Hotaru's new pogo stick away from her."

"All that bouncing certainly makes you hungry." Makoto commented as she jumped off the bouncy castle and approached the buffet table.

"Come on...Setsuna-mama...give it...a go!" Hotaru suggested in between bounces.

"Maybe after Huey, Dewey and Louie have had their turn." Setsuna replied unimpressed.

"Come on Puu!" Chibiusa begged.

"Do it for the children!" Usagi joked.

"Can someone please think about the children?" Minako added a bit overdramatically.

"Okay, reel in it!" Haruka advised jokingly.

"PLEAAASE!" Hotaru and Chibiusa pleaded to the time goddess.

"One bounce!" Setsuna finally gave in.

"YAY!" Hotaru and Chibiusa cheered delighted while Haruka, Usagi and Minako menacingly smirk at each other followed by Setsuna carefully jumping onto the bouncy castle.

"WORLD SHAKING!" Haruka playfully yelled as she, Usagi and Minako radically bounce around Setsuna which causes the green haired woman to fall over followed by her trying to regain her balance but failing on multiple attempts when suddenly Haruka and Minako start bouncing from wall to wall which is causing the inflatable castle to rock.

"I think I am going to be sick!" Setsuna exclaimed as she rapidly crawls off the bouncy castle and lays motionless on the ground with messed up hair and ravaged clothing before Haruka puts her hand on the time goddess' shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Haruka teased.

"Don't...touch me!" Setsuna replied with a threatening voice causing Haruka to let go off her shoulder and back off to the buffet table where she notices Makoto preparing the birthday cake which is shaped like a butterfly and has purple icing.

"Why is it shaped like a moth?" Haruka mocked.

"I am holding a very sharp knife!" Makoto warned.

"You won't need it since the cake is probably filled with dust." Haruka then teased which causes the brunette to turn around to face Haruka while pointing the knife at the pianist.

"Message received!" Haruka commented nervously before adding. "It is a beautiful butterfly!" Makoto then smirks before cutting the cake into individual pieces.

"What is the filling?" Haruka asked curiously.

"Buttercream and raspberry jam." Makoto proudly replied causing Haruka to slightly drool unknowingly on Chibiusa.

"Ewww!" Chibiusa exclaimed disgusted.

"Sorry Chibiusa, I didn't see you there!" Haruka apologised.

"Before we have some cake, let's get a group photo." Ami suggested while she set up her camera.

"That is a great idea!" Usagi replied excited.

"Of course it is, have you met Ami-chan?" Rei taunted.

"Why do you always have to be so mean?" Usagi frowned while everyone stands together in front of the camera.

"Those who watch Sesame Street get in front!" Haruka joked as Usagi stands next to Hotaru and Chibiusa.

"Not you!" Rei said annoyed as she pulls back Usagi.

"But Haruka-san said-"Usagi replied before Minako butts in. "Now this is a Kodak moment!"

"Except Ami-chan is using a Nikon!" Makoto pointed out.

"Everyone say Serenity!" Ami said she starts the timer and gets in position with the group.

"SERENITY!" Everyone cheered.

"MI-NA-KO!" Minako cheered while she pulls off a glamorous pose as the camera flashes.

"Was that necessary?" Rei asked unamused.

"I think the photo will answer that!" Minako replied smugly.

"Time for cake!" Makoto announced followed by everyone running over to the buffet table.

"Yummy, moth cake!" Chibiusa joked.

"HARUKA-SAN!" Makoto scolded.

* * *

><p>The following evening, Haruka and Michiru are sitting on the sofa while Setsuna is sitting on an armchair where they are watching the television when Hotaru enters the room and sits on the floor in front of the sofa.<p>

"Did you enjoy your birthday, Hime-chan?" Michiru asked.

"Of course, it was really fun especially when Chibiusa thought Usagi was the piñata!" Hotaru replied pleased before adding. "I also really love my presents!"

"You still have two more to open." Setsuna added.

"Nani?" Hotaru asked baffled followed by Setsuna handing Hotaru a box which she opens to reveal a Nintendo 3DS.

"Arigato, Setsuna-mama! I love it, I love it!" Hotaru thanked excited while hugging the time goddess.

"This from me and Michiru-mama!" Haruka said as she hands Hotaru another box which she then opens to reveal a Smartphone.

"Seriously, I get to have my own phone?" Hotaru asked surprised.

"We think you are responsible enough." Michiru replied happily.

"So no prank calls unless it is to rip on Mamoru!" Haruka joked.

"Arigato, Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama!" Hotaru then thanked ecstatically before hugging the couple.

"How about we watch your new Frozen DVD?" Setsuna asked Hotaru.

"ALRIGHT!" Hotaru cheered.

"Shouldn't we tidy up the rest of the backyard?" Michiru asked Haruka.

"We can do that tomorrow besides it is not even that messy!" Haruka replied with a smirk followed by Michiru glancing through the window to see multiple paper cups on the floor, a half mutilated piñata hanging from a tree, a deflated bouncy castle along with multiple balloons.

"Not that messy!" Michiru stated unimpressed.

"Michi, do as the movie says!" Haruka recommended.

"Which is?" Michiru then asked.

_"Let it go, let it go!"_ Haruka jokingly sang which causes Michiru and Setsuna to sigh.


	8. Bored Games

**Chapter 8:**

**Bored Games**

Haruka is sprawled out face down across her king-sized bed with a blissful smile on her face when she then turns her head to gaze out the window to see rain pouring down outside followed by a flash of lightning.

**'****Phew, am I glad it is my day off. I can just lie in my big warm bed all day long; nothing is getting me out of my bed!'**

A familiar smell then catches Haruka's attention.

**'****Is that bacon? Yep, it is and...it is smoked. I must resist, I must resist temptation but it smells so darn good especially the way Michiru cooks it. Fried in the pan so it can soak in all the juices until it is nice and crispy, man is it crispy also the way it just melts in your-'**

"To hell with it!" Haruka declared as she springs out of bed and throws on her sweatshirt which was draped across the bench by the foot of the bed. Haruka then follows the enticing smell down the stairs and into the kitchen where she beholds her tormentor, several pieces of bacon frying in a pan which is being handled by Michiru.

"Good morning, Ruka." Michiru greeted fully aware of the tall blonde observing.

"Morning, by any chance is that-"Haruka begun to ask before the aquanette intervened.

"Yes it is smoked bacon and yes it is for you." Michiru stated causing Haruka to fist pump in delight before she takes a seat at the table where Hotaru is happily eating her bowl of cereal and Setsuna is engrossed on her laptop unaware of the plate of pancakes next to it.

"How did you sleep, Haruka-papa?" Hotaru asked.

"Like a punk rocker at a book reading!" Haruka replied humorously prompting the other three to look at the pianist confused.

"I slept pretty well." Haruka replied followed by the other three continuing with their business. Haruka then grabs the jug of orange juice in the centre of the table and pours herself a glass when Setsuna notices what is on front of Haruka's sweatshirt which reads 'Mugen Academy Athletic Dept.' Followed by the school's logo in the centre.

"You have a Mugen Academy sweatshirt?" Setsuna asked Haruka curiously.

"It is my favourite sweater, say what you want about a school being run by a bunch of psychos...and evil but they sure do make comfortable clothing!" Haruka explained before joking. "I also have a baseball cap if you are interested."

"I am not a hat person but I appreciate the gesture." Setsuna replied with a hint of sarcasm while Michiru places a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Haruka.

"Arigato, Michi. Since the weather is bad how about we stay in and watch some movies?" Haruka thanked and then asked.

"Perhaps tonight but I have to get painting supplies so I can finish my new piece for the gallery." Michiru replied apologetically before rummaging through the top cupboards.

"No worries, me and Hime-chan can do something." Haruka reassured.

"Can we watch Frozen?" Hotaru asked excitedly.

"No!" Setsuna replied instinctively.

"She can watch Frozen if she wants to." Haruka said firmly.

"What is wrong with it?" Hotaru asked disappointed.

"It is just that you have watched it every day for the past two weeks and now I find it...annoying." Setsuna calmly replied.

"How is it annoying?" Hotaru then asked.

"Not the whole movie just the songs." Setsuna then replied.

"I love the songs, they are the best parts." Michiru commented as she looked away from the top cupboard.

"Are you crazy?" Setsuna asked bemused.

"I love crazy!" Haruka remarked who then suggestively winks at the violinist.

_"__All my life has been a series of doors in my face." _Michiru begun to sing as she closed the top cupboard doors. _"And then suddenly I bump into you!" _Michiru continued as she wraps her arms around Haruka.

"Please don't start singing." Setsuna pleaded.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Haruka replied.

"Really?" Setsuna asked optimistically.

"'Cause like..., _I have been searching my whole life to find my own place._" Haruka begun to sing.

"Maybe not!" Setsuna muttered to herself disappointed as she crossed her arms and legs.

_"__And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue!" _Haruka continued as she stood up from her chair.

_"__But with you!" _Michiru sung gazing into Haruka's eyes.

_"__But with you!" _Haruka also sung gazing into Michiru's eyes.

"Please!" Setsuna sighed unimpressed meanwhile Hotaru is watching the couple with a big smile on her face and stars in her eyes.

_"__I found my place!" _Haruka sings as she holds Michiru's hands.

_"__I see your face!" _Michiru sings to Haruka.

_"__And it's nothing like I've ever known before!" _The pair both sings.

"You are aware that you are singing a villain song!" Setsuna pointed out bluntly but the couple ignore her.

_"__Love is an open door, Love is an open door, Love is an open door!" _The pair continued while dancing around the kitchen floor together.

_"__With you!" _Michiru sang as she pointed at the race car driver.

_"__With you!" _Haruka then sang as she hugged the aquanette from behind.

_"__With you!" _Michiru sang again as she peered over her left shoulder to look at Haruka.

_"__With you!" _Haruka also sang as she switched her head over Michiru's right shoulder followed by the violinist then peering over her right shoulder.

_"__Love is an open door!" _They then both sang.

"This is so cheesy." Setsuna commented.

_"__I mean it's crazy!" _Haruka sung frantically.

"What?" Michiru asked energetically.

_"__We finish each other's-" _Haruka replied.

"Sandwiches!" Michiru interrupted.

"That's what I was gonna say!" Haruka replied amazed.

"The funny thing is that is probably true." Setsuna stated.

_"__I've never met someone-" _Michiru then sings.

_"__Who thinks so much like me! _Jinx! Jinx again!" The couple both sing facing each other.

"We better stop them before it gets embarrassing." Setsuna suggested to Hotaru who is still happily watching the pair's performance.

_"__Our mental synchronization, can have but one explanation!" _Haruka and Michiru sung while both doing the robot side by side.

"Too late!" Setsuna added.

_"__You-" _Haruka cheerfully sang as she pointed to Michiru.

_"__And I-" _Michiru then sang.

_"__Were-" _Haruka sang.

_"__Just-" _Michiru added.

_"__Meant to be!" _The couple sang together as Haruka twirled Michiru around the kitchen floor.

_"__Say goodbye!"_ Michiru sang.

_"__Say goodbye!" _Haruka also sang.

_"__To the pain of the past, we don't have to feel it anymore!" _ The couple sang to each other while standing back to back.

_"__Love is an open door!" _Michiru sang into the spatula which she used as a microphone.

"_DOOOOOR!" _Haruka dramatically sang as she spread out in front of the opened refrigerator causing Setsuna to look at the tall blonde shocked by her display.

_"__Love is an open door!" _Haruka and Michiru sang as they hold each other before Setsuna shoots up from her seat.

"STOP!" Setsuna exclaimed as Hotaru begun clapping and applauding the couple who stood motionless on the kitchen floor while still holding each other.

"We still had like six verses!" Haruka said baffled by the time goddess' outburst.

"Because of you two, I will now have that song running through my head when I should be preparing for my job interview." Setsuna frustratingly explained.

"Sorry, Sets!" The couple both apologised before returning to their seats.

"What is the job?" Haruka enquired.

"Personal shopper at a department store." Setsuna answered as she browsed on her laptop.

"Fancy!" Haruka commented impressed.

"That job is perfect for you." Michiru commented.

"What is a personal shopper?" Hotaru asked.

"It is basically a person who gets paid to pick out clothes and other fashion thing-a-ma-bobs for snooty rich people." Haruka replied.

"Not exactly, I use my vast knowledge of the fashion world to help shoppers dress in the right clothes for them as I offer them advice and make suggestions." Setsuna clarified.

"Isn't that what Michiru-mama does for Haruka-papa?" Hotaru then asked.

"Yes, except I will not be guiding around some clueless moron." Setsuna replied as she gazed at Haruka smugly.

"Excuse me if I am not some fashion guru but there are some things that I can shop for myself!" Haruka said in her defence.

"Such as?" Setsuna teasingly asked.

"Tires!" Haruka proudly answered causing the other three to sigh.

"A-And brake lights, wiper blades, car batteries, seat covers-"Haruka began to list before Setsuna butts in.

"In actual fact anything you can buy for a car!" Setsuna pointed out.

"Motoring is my forte!" Haruka stated.

"What time is your interview, Setsuna?" Michiru asked.

"One o' clock but before that Ami-chan is going to interview me for practice." Setsuna replied before noticing Haruka eating her plate of pancakes.

"That is my breakfast which you are eating!" Setsuna scolded Haruka.

"You barely touched them; I am not going to let them go to waste!" Haruka muffled with a mouthful of pancakes.

"I was preoccupied!" Setsuna replied.

_"__If you liked them then you should've put some syrup on it!" _Haruka playfully sang while Hotaru bopped her head along.

"Haven't you got school today, Hime-chan?" Haruka asked in realisation.

"It was cancelled for today after most of the teachers and students got food poisoning." Hotaru replied.

"What did they eat?" Michiru asked.

"Calamari with grated cheese." Hotaru replied.

"That will do it." Haruka joked.

"Who serves calamari with cheese, and at a school?" Setsuna asked puzzled.

"We have got a new lunch chef." Hotaru then replied.

"Looks like you will be hiring a replacement after that fiasco!" Haruka wisecracked.

"How come you didn't get sick?" Setsuna asked Hotaru.

"I had the packed lunch Michiru-mama made me." Hotaru happily answered.

"Smart girl." Michiru praised as she playfully squeezes Hotaru's left arm.

"That is alright Hime-chan; you can cause anarchy with me!" Haruka suggested as she gestured toward herself.

"I would like to keep the house in one piece, thank you very much." Michiru warned.

"I was kidding." Haruka reassured before muttering to herself. "Sort of." Michiru then slides a glass of dark red juice towards Haruka who glares at it.

"Drink up." Michiru happily advised.

"At least it is an appropriate colour this time." Haruka mocked.

"Maybe it is raspberries." Hotaru assumed.

"YUM!" Haruka cheered joyfully before gulping down the glass of juice.

"Actually it is beetroot and rhubarb." Michiru corrected causing Haruka to have difficulty swallowing the juice which she manages after a few minutes followed by her pulling a face of disgust.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Michiru is in the study where she is painting her new piece of art and Hotaru is lounging on the sofa in the living room where she is playing her Nintendo 3DS while Setsuna has left to prepare for her interview at Ami's apartment which leaves Haruka to her own devices.<p>

"Where is it?" Haruka grumbled to herself while she delved through her bedroom closet where she stumbles across her glow in the dark yo-yo. "Sweet, I forgot I had this!" Haruka said in delight before she starts playing with it when the string suddenly snaps causing the yo-yo to fly into the lamp on Michiru's bedside table where it gets knocked off and smashes on the floor.

"She wanted to replace that lamp anyway." Haruka waved off before closing the closet after which she approaches the dresser where she opens the top door.

"Aw, Michi folded all my clothes for me." Haruka commented in admiration before flinging the clothes over her shoulders as she searched all the drawers. "Where could it be?" Haruka asked herself dumfounded with her arms crossed when suddenly an article of black clothing which is poking out from under the bed catches the pianist's attention. Haruka then pulls out the item of clothing from under the bed which happens to be what she has been looking for, her black t-shirt with the Batman logo on it.

"Jackpot!" Haruka exclaimed in delight before wearing the t-shirt over her yellow long sleeved top followed by the tall blonde strolling out of the bedroom unaware of the mess she has left it in. Haruka lightly jogs down the stairs and past the study door where she stops in her tracks after she notices the door to the study is slightly ajar prompting the race car driver to sneak a peek through the crack in the door where she observes the spectacle before her, Michiru Kaioh in deep concentration as she finely strokes her brush to paint a striking sea landscape. Haruka looks on in wonder when suddenly a devious smirk appears on her face meanwhile Michiru is focusing on her artwork when she unintentionally knocks her phone off the table besides her with her elbow causing her iPhone to fall onto the floor prompting the aquanette to pick it up and place it back on the table when she is unexpectedly shocked by the sight in front of her.

"Draw me like one of your French girls!" Haruka teased as she lounged alluringly across the sofa which faced Michiru's easel.

"Ruka, what are you doing?" Michiru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm **so** bored!" Haruka replied frustrated as she sat up and hunched her shoulders.

"You could do something productive." Michiru suggested.

"Like what?" Haruka asked bemused.

"You could organise the books on the shelves, do the laundry **or** tidy the garage which you have been meaning to do for the past few days." Michiru advised.

"Those kind of sound like things you want me to do." Haruka implied.

"Just...use your imagination." Michiru remarked as she painted.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Haruka is in her bedroom where she is wearing a pair of Michiru's tights over her head along with a pair of sunglasses and a Bane mask, she is also wielding a Nerf gun as she is takes cover behind her side of the bed while she pretends to be a bank robber. Haruka then fires her gun repeatedly which shoots out several foam darts into the adjoining bathroom where the sounds of numerous glass objects smashing can be heard when all of a sudden Hotaru walks into the room.<p>

"Haruka-papa, have you seen my 3DS charger?" Hotaru inquired before noticing the pianist's facial wear causing her to then ask. "Are those Michiru-mama's tights?"

"I was going for the bank robber look!" Haruka stated defensively as she talked like Bane.

"If it wasn't for the sunglasses you would look pretty creepy." Hotaru commented.

"Calm down, Hotaru! Now's not the time for fear. That comes later." Haruka replied quite menacingly causing the youngster to look at the tall blonde stunned.

"Sorry, I watched The Dark Knight Rises last night." Haruka apologised as she pulled off all the facial gear.

"I am amazed you could breathe while wearing all of that." Hotaru said impressed.

"That explains why I am feeling a little light-headed!" Haruka replied as she tried to regain her bearings.

"It was a bit ironic though." Hotaru mentioned.

"What was?" Haruka asked as she shook her head to recover.

"Wearing a Bane mask to pose as a bank robber **while **you wearing a Batman t-shirt!" Hotaru pointed out.

"Hey, yeah!" Haruka said astounded before realising. "Wait a sec, what were you looking for again?"

"My 3DS charger, I cannot find it anywhere." Hotaru replied.

"I will help you look for it also it will give me something to do." Haruka said positively.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Haruka is hunting around the kitchen drawers trying to find Hotaru's 3DS charger where she comes across a battery charger for an electrical device of some sorts.<p>

"Aha!" Haruka cried out satisfied prompting Hotaru to rush into the kitchen.

"Did you find it?" Hotaru asked anxiously.

"You can always count on Haruka-papa!" Haruka proclaimed before handing the charger to Hotaru who inspects the device where she makes an interesting discovery.

"Haruka-papa, I think you will find this is your phone charger since mine doesn't have HTC written on it." Hotaru verified.

"You are right, but my phone is currently on charge." Haruka commented baffled after she examined the device.

"So what has been charging your phone?" Hotaru asked confused before she suddenly realises which leads her into the living room where Haruka's phone is charging on the coffee table, she then inspects the charger which she instantly recognises before unplugging the charger and disconnecting it from the phone.

"Haruka-papa, I found my charger!" Hotaru yelled out unimpressed followed by Haruka entering the living room where Hotaru hands the tall blonde her phone.

"My battery is still flat!" Haruka exclaimed aggravated as she glanced down at her phone.

"That is because you tried to charge it with my 3DS charger." Hotaru remarked.

"Mystery solved, except I am surprised that your charger can fit in my phone." Haruka commented astonished.

"It doesn't fit, it was hardly plugged in!" Hotaru replied in disbelief.

"Huh, no wonder your Michiru-mama disapproves of daytime drinking!" Haruka joked while Hotaru has an unamused expression on her face. "I was kidding." Haruka added.

"At least we found my charger however with all that searching I am now hungry." Hotaru mentioned.

"Don't worry; I will fix us up some grub!" Haruka reassured followed by the two entering the kitchen where Hotaru sits at the table while Haruka browses through the refrigerator.

"How about I make us some French toast?" Haruka asked with her head in the refrigerator.

"That sounds tasty!" Hotaru replied joyfully.

"I will also make some for Michiru-mama since she is locked in that dark and dingy room." Haruka added as she arranged the carton of eggs and cooking utensils on the counter.

"You kind of make it sound like Michiru-mama is a troll." Hotaru remarked.

"Of course she is not...just don't tick her off." Haruka jokingly warned.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Michiru is making the final touches on her painting when Haruka suddenly shoves a plate of French toast under the aquanette's nose.<p>

"Haruka, do you mind?" Michiru asked irritated.

"Sorry did I add too much pepper?" Haruka then asked apologetically before adding. "I assumed three tablespoons was the appropriate amount."

"I really appreciate the gesture but there was no need to shove it in my face." Michiru commented.

"That's what she said!" Haruka joked causing Michiru to raise an eyebrow.

"Hold on, how many teaspoons did you use?" Michiru asked concerned.

"That is not important, you have been cooped up in here nearly all day and I think you deserve a little break." Haruka recommended.

"Your timing is impeccable because I am practically finished." Michiru assured.

"Since you paint all the French girls, I cook you like one of- I mean I cook like your French...I made you toast!" Haruka tried to joke unsuccessfully before setting the plate down on the table beside Michiru who giggles to herself.

"I thought you did not like Titanic, Ruka." Michiru remarked curious.

"I don't, I just like to mock you with it since you made me watch it." Haruka replied light-heartedly.

"Nevertheless I am grateful for the French toast, arigato!" Michiru thanked followed by her giving the pianist a hug.

"I should cook more often!" Haruka remarked amusingly before nervously suggesting. "I wouldn't walk barefoot in the kitchen if I were you."

"Ruka!" Michiru replied irritated as she looks fiercely at the race car driver.

"Also I forgot to mention that our bedroom sort of resembles a warzone." Haruka added nervously.

"Well, if I were you I would tidy it up." Michiru calmly advised.

"I thought about that but then I thought I would probably put everything back in the wrong place which I thought was unfair on you especially since you spent so long organising everything." Haruka explained with a hint of a smirk.

"In that case I guess **we can both **tidy our room." Michiru suggested knowing very well the game Haruka was playing prompting the tall blonde to groan.

* * *

><p>The following evening, the Outers are all sitting around the dining room table where they are eating their dinner which was cooked by Michiru.<p>

"How was your interview Setsuna?" Michiru asked.

"It went very well but I will not know if I have got the job for a few days." Setsuna replied.

"I am sure you have got the job, Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru happily assured.

"Arigato, Hime-chan but it is like I said I will not know for a few days." Setsuna thanked.

"And it is like what Hime-chan said, we are sure you have got the job!" Haruka added.

"Did you manage to finish your painting, Michiru?" Setsuna then asked.

"Yes I did and it will be put on display at the gallery this Friday." Michiru replied pleased.

"What did you do today, Hime-chan?" Setsuna playfully asked.

"After you left I watched Frozen-" Hotaru replied before Haruka interrupts.

"Your favourite!" Haruka taunted the time goddess who shoots the pianist a dirty look before Hotaru continues. "Then I played my 3DS until the battery got low so I had to search all over the house to look for it that was when I found Haruka-papa wearing Michiru-mama's tights over her head while she pretended to be a bank robber!" Michiru and Setsuna both raise their eyebrows at the race car driver who is trying to act cool.

"That explains the ladders and why they smell like husky cologne." Michiru commented with a teasing smile.

"I was bored!" Haruka stated clearly.

"Before I forget, what exactly happened to the kitchen?" Setsuna asked curiously.

"She did it!" Haruka and Hotaru both nervously replied as they pointed to each other.

"Hmmm!" Setsuna mumbled suspicious.

"Shall we watch a movie after dinner?" Michiru suggested.

"What movie shall we watch?" Setsuna asked.

"Say Hotaru, do you wanna build a snowman?" Haruka playfully asked.

"Oh no!" Setsuna then realised.

_"__It doesn't have to be a snowman!" _Haruka sung.

_"__Do you wanna build a snowman?" _Hotaru then sung excited.

_"__Or ride our bike around the halls?" _Haruka then sang happily.

"No you will not!" Michiru stated firmly.

"Awww!" Haruka and Hotaru both exclaimed as they crossed their arms disappointed.

"Actually I think after dinner I might run myself a nice hot bath." Michiru said satisfied.

"What in our bathroom?" Haruka asked a bit nervy.

"Y-Yes." Michiru replied apprehensively.

"You haven't been in our bathroom this afternoon, have you?" Haruka then asked cautiously.

"Haruka, what have you done to our bathroom?" Michiru asked with a tone of frustration.

"In my defence, I had no idea that foam darts could be so destructive!" Haruka replied apologetically.

"Who shoots foam darts into a bathroom?" Michiru asked infuriated when Haruka is about to answer.

"It was rhetorical." Michiru added.

"How about I clean our bathroom before I run you that bath!" Haruka offered with a nervous grin.

"Look who figured out how to use their brain!" Setsuna taunted Haruka.

"Haven't you got a clock to windup?" Haruka countered before adding. "I am going to run Michiru a bath so Sets, you can do the dishes!"

"Why you!" Setsuna threatened.

"Kaze Kamen strikes again!" Haruka said hilariously as she walks out of the room.

"YAY!" Hotaru cheered while Michiru and Setsuna sigh.


	9. Haruka's Spooky Birthday Vacation

**Chapter 9:**

**Haruka's Spooky Birthday Vacation**

A well-known yellow convertible is cruising along the desolate forest road during a dark, cold and dreary night while 'Cars' by Gary Numan is playing on the radio which Haruka is humming along to as she keeps an eye on the road whereas Michiru is having great difficulty reading the mangled and worn-out roadmap that belongs to the pianist.

"How can you read this thing?" Michiru asked in aggravation before squinting her eyes to make out the smudged text.

"What do you expect? I have had that since...I first learnt how to drive; my grandfather gave it to me as a congratulatory gift." Haruka explained.

"Which would mean it is not up to date, isn't that right?" Michiru then asked as she turned her head to glare at Haruka who pretends to not notice and keep her eyes forward.

"Ruka?" Michiru said who is getting further annoyed.

"I have been meaning to replace it but I have been distracted lately." Haruka replied slightly tensed.

"How come?" Michiru asked concerned.

"I-It is this other racer; I am finding it hard to beat him which he mocks me with his sinister laugh." Haruka then replied irritated.

"Why haven't you mentioned this to me earlier?" Michiru inquired.

"I thought you would see it as some sort of joke." Haruka answered as she dramatically looked in her side mirror.

"I would never; you know that I take your motor racing seriously." Michiru assured.

"Then how come you were sniggering with Sets when I lost my race yesterday?" Haruka questioned.

"You did not have a race yesterday." Michiru stated.

"Yes I did and I know for a fact that you and Setsuna were laughing amongst yourselves after...after Wario knocked me off the track after he threw a blue shell at me!" Haruka retorted wounded.

"You are upset over Mario Kart?" Michiru asked with a mystified expression.

"It was the Mirror Cup!" Haruka replied before reassuring. "But don't you worry; I am going to win that cup after we get back from our vacation."

"At least that is settled." Michiru said with a hint of sarcasm before searching the glove compartment where she asks. "Where is the new GPS that Setsuna got for your birthday?"

"I left it at home." Haruka responded.

"Why did you do that?" Michiru asked exasperated.

"I am not going to have a machine tell me what to do." Haruka replied proudly.

"But you do not mind getting directions from an ancient road map that looks like it was discovered by Indiana Jones!" Michiru countered in disbelief as she crossed her arms.

"It is only a few years old and FYI, it only looks ragged because I kept spilling coffee over it." Haruka clarified causing Michiru to place the roadmap in the glove compartment which she slams shut.

"If you are not going to use your GPS then I will use my phone to get up Google Maps." Michiru made clear as she got her iPhone out from her handbag.

"Out of curiosity, what is the name of the hotel we will be staying at?" Haruka asked interested.

"It is called The Discount Hotel." Michiru answered pleased while she tampered with her phone.

"Wow Michi, I had no idea that you are such a cheapskate." Haruka playfully taunted.

"Humph! I do not mean as in low-priced, it is discount like fail to notice or pay no attention to." Michiru explained.

"Or overlook." Haruka added before realising and asking in excitement. "You booked my birthday getaway at The Overlook Hotel?"

"Of course not you baka, besides the hotel you are thinking of is located in North America." Michiru replied firmly.

"Aww that would have been awesome." Haruka said in disappointment.

"According to my phone we should be approaching the hotel shortly." Michiru pointed out.

"Once we have checked in and got ourselves settled in, we can have some dinner!" Haruka said overjoyed before adding. "I cannot wait to get to the hotel, I bet it is five-star quality and it looks majestic!"

* * *

><p>"What is this place, the Addams Family's holiday home?" Haruka snidely commented as she stood before the hotel with its dark, gothic and imposing architecture along with the various gargoyles that decorated the exterior.<p>

"It looked more cheerful on the website." Michiru mentioned in her defence as she stood by Haruka's side when suddenly a bald, pale and grouchy man with a hunchback stumbles out of the main hotel doors and approaches the couple.

"Give me your bloody luggage!" The hunchback demanded as he swiftly snatched the suitcases from the pair's hands followed by him marching back into the hotel whereas the couple stand there frozen in astonishment after that very brief encounter. Haruka and Michiru then entered through the main doors where they were awestruck by the extravagant white marble columns and flooring along with the magnificent pieces of artwork that was hanging on the walls in addition to the grand twin staircase across from the main reception desk where the couples' luggage was lying in a heap on the floor.

"I think we can tell Grumpy Pants has been through here." Haruka commented amusingly at the luggage heap before making her way to the reception desk with Michiru who rings the front bell and after a few seconds an elderly woman who is wearing a gown similar to Lady Tremaine's but instead it is black also she has a more pleasant demeanour suddenly pops out from under the desk.

"Good evening, I am Kikuko the hotel's owner and how may I be of assistance?" Kikuko politely greeted.

"Jeez, you almost gave me a coronary!" Haruka remarked startled as she clutched her chest.

"My apologies, we here have a thing for the theatrics." Kikuko replied entertainingly.

"Do you have a reservation for Michiru Kaioh, Kikuko-san?" Michiru kindly inquired causing Kikuko to quickly browse on her computer.

"Do you remember what room you reserved?" Kikuko asked as she gazed closely at her computer screen.

"I printed out all the information, let me just get it out of my bag." Michiru replied confidently before rummaging through her handbag.

"Now why didn't you say so?" Kikuko asked hilariously before yanking out the computer's plug from its socket which causes the lights to start flickering when Kikuko realises. "I should have kept my computer on; I was meant to order more light bulbs."

"Here are the details, Kikuko-san." Michiru said while she handed the piece of paper over to Kikuko who quickly inspects it.

"Eureka! You are staying in one of the ocean view rooms that look out from the cliff and onto...well the ocean." Kikuko verified as she read out the information.

"Should have figured as much since you booked it." Haruka joked to the aquanette.

"It also has a queen-sized bed, accompanying bathroom and cable TV amongst other things but I will let you two figure that out." Kikuko added before handing Haruka the room key.

"Does it come with a do not disturb sign if you catch my meaning. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge!" Haruka asked humorously.

"Why yes it does...but I do not finish my shift until one o' clock." Kikuko replied flirtatiously.

"N-Nani?" Haruka asked shocked.

"I was only kidding, you baka!" Kikuko mocked.

"Pardon me, Kikuko-san but who is that man in the painting?" Michiru asked as she observed the portrait of a man whose facial expression and posture resembled that of an entrepreneur.

"That would be my husband, Wataru but he passed away five years ago. He adored this place, it was his home and anyone who came here he treated like family." Kikuko answered as she admired the painting.

"He must have been a truly loving person." Michiru praised.

"HA! He was a miserable old skunk who would be normally found sulking by the fireplace after he lost at chess!" Kikuko lovingly taunted when suddenly Haruka and Michiru can hear deep grumbling coming from behind them. The pair peers over their shoulders to see the grouchy hunchback from earlier who is putting cleaning equipment away in the closet.

"Do not mind Siba-san, he is not a people person." Kikuko informed.

"Are you sure the hotel business is right for him?" Haruka amusingly asked.

"He may not admit it but he actually likes working here especially when his brother was still alive." Kikuko replied.

"So he is your brother-in-law?" Michiru assumed.

"Exactly but be careful, he is known for his eavesdropping and for being quite intrusive also he will never say no to money." Kikuko playfully warned.

"As long as he doesn't fart through the keyhole and paralyse the cat!" Haruka joked.

"You are hysterical; I am really starting to like you two!" Kikuko complimented as she giggled before turning her attention to Siba. "Siba-san, would you be ever so kind as to escort them to their room?" Kikuko politely requested while Siba grunted as he marched over to the couple where he snatched the room key out of Haruka's hand before picking up their suitcases which he lugged as he lumbered up the stairs.

"I hope you enjoy your stay!" Kikuko said gleefully before disappearing back under the desk.

"She is quite peculiar." Michiru commented amused.

"Are you coming or what?" Siba asked irately.

"Okay, no need to get your panties in a twist." Haruka teased causing the pair to giggle whereas Siba gives the tall blonde an icy cold glare. "So what time is dinner?" Haruka asked casually while Siba led the pair up the staircase.

"You can have your dinner anytime between six and eight o' clock!" Siba answered sternly as he dragged the luggage.

"Would you like a hand with that?" Michiru kindly offered.

"NO!" Siba snapped back.

"I wouldn't be expecting a tip with that attitude!" Haruka criticised which Siba chose to ignore before they walked down a series of hallways before coming to a stop at Haruka and Michiru's room where Siba unlocks the door followed by him tossing the luggage into the room which leads to the sounds of multiple pieces of furniture being knocked and falling over.

"I bet you are a hit with the cleaning staff." Haruka sarcastically remarked causing Siba to confront the race car driver where he stares at her bitterly for numerous seconds before Michiru breaks the tension. "Arigato, Siba-san but we can take over from here."

"Very well, I will leave you to your business!" Siba retorted as the couple make their way past the hunchback and enter their room.

"And don't feed the seagulls; otherwise they will mess up the gardener's truck!" Siba angrily cautioned before he flings the room key into a lamp which falls of the left beside table followed by Siba slamming the door behind him which then causes a painting to fall off the wall.

"That guy is a walking disaster zone!" Haruka plainly stated.

"I think it would be best if we try to avoid him." Michiru suggested.

"You don't have to tell me twice, that guy needs an attitude adjustment." Haruka replied before they hear a knock on the door which Haruka opens to find a fairly short middle-aged woman with grey streaks in her hair who is wearing a maid uniform.

"Good evening, I am Kanna the head maid." Kanna greeted.

"It is a pleasure." Haruka replied happily before shaking Kanna's hand.

"I heard that Siba-san accompanied you to your room so I thought it would need cleaning." Kanna explained.

"I take it Siba-san has quite the reputation." Haruka commented wittily.

"He is just a bit...heavy-handed." Kanna replied in Siba's defence.

"Anyway, we will give you some space while we go downstairs for dinner." Haruka added before she picks up the room key from the bedside table.

"Arigato, Kanna-san." Michiru courteously thanked as she walked out of the room with Haruka who closes the door behind Kanna.

* * *

><p>The couple are both sitting opposite one another at a candlelit table beside a gigantic window that looks out from the cliff and onto the ocean which Michiru is observing blissfully while Haruka is browsing through the menu like she is on a mission.<p>

"Oooh, seafood platter!" Haruka noticed in delight. Michiru then focuses her attention on the other hotel guests in the room where there are only a few people who are keeping to themselves.

"That is odd." Michiru commented.

"Not really considering this place is located right next to the ocean; I would be surprised if they didn't serve seafood." Haruka replied unaware of what the aquanette was referring to.

"Not that, I just find it very strange that even though this is a big and popular hotel there are hardly any people about." Michiru said with unease leading Haruka to look up from her menu and survey the room.

"Is it just me or do the guests look rather spooked?" Michiru then asked.

"Maybe they caught a glimpse of Siba-san in his swimming trunks." Haruka humorously answered before Siba storms into the room where he ignites the fireplace.

"Ahh, toasty burn!" Siba said with a sinister tone as he rubbed his hands together by the fireplace.

"Great, he is short-tempered **and **he likes to play with fire!" Haruka remarked disturbed.

"It is a cold January night that entitles him to light a fireplace, which hardly makes him an arsonist." Michiru reassured.

_"__Like fire, hellfire! This fire in my skin. This burning, desire!" _Siba menacingly sang as he antagonises the fire.

"I stand corrected." Michiru observed in astonishment.

"Remind me not to order the flame grilled steak!" Haruka sarcastically commented before they suddenly hear a woman screaming coming from outside in the gardens where all the guests and staff gather to find a young female guest standing in the centre of the gardens whilst she trembles.

"What is the matter dear? You look like you have seen a ghost?" Kanna asked concerned.

"T-That was ex-exactly what happened!" The woman replied as she shivers in fear.

"Where?" Siba then asked unsympathetically.

"Up th-there!" The woman then replied while she pointed to the highest window which was large and circular.

"That room is used for storage perhaps you saw one of the members of staff up there." Kikuko reassured before she notices. "Except all the staff is here."

"No one could have gotten down all those stairs, through the corridors and across the grounds that fast." Kanna explained.

"T-There was a man up there and h-he was...watch-watching me!" The woman said franticly.

"It sure as hell weren't me; I was in the main dining room." Siba affirmed.

"Don't remind us!" Haruka muttered as she glanced at Michiru.

"Therefore the rumours are true, this place is haunted!" One of the guests retorted.

"Don't be naive, I have been working **and **living here for the past thirty years and in that time I have never encountered anything of a paranormal nature!" Siba furiously replied.

"Calm down, Siba-san." Kanna requested.

"I K-KNOW WHAT I S-SAW AND IT W-WAS A GH-GHOST!" The woman cried out hysterically which leads Siba to suddenly slap the woman across the face.

"Siba-san!" Kikuko scolded.

"Actually slapping a person across the face helps to calm that person down." Michiru mentioned.

"Yes I slapped her to calm her down, not because she was pissing me off." Siba said suspiciously.

"Whatever, I am not staying in spook central!" Another guest replied as he stormed off followed by several other guests.

"Wait, come back! I am sure there is a perfectly logical explanation!" Kikuko cried out in desperation but the guests ignore her which leaves just Haruka and Michiru standing with the hotel staff.

"Aren't you two going to leave as well?" Siba asked heatedly.

"We do not scare that easily." Michiru confidently replied.

"Except maybe when grouchy hunchbacks put on a very dangerous **and yet **disturbing fire display!" Haruka amusingly added.

"How many times have I told you to not play with the fireplace, Siba-san?" Kikuko disciplined causing Siba to cross his arms annoyed.

"He also blew his nose on the curtains!" Haruka joked.

"How did you know that?" Siba asked stunned.

"I didn't, I was only kidding." Haruka replied.

"So was I!" Siba then replied defensively while Haruka and Michiru looked at each other with disgusted expressions on their faces.

"Siba-san, would you check up in the storage room and see if you can find anything?" Kikuko requested which Siba replies to by lightly nodding his head before making his way back into the hotel.

"We better go back inside before we catch a chill." Michiru mentioned as she rubbed her shoulders with her hands.

"If you need anything don't be afraid to ask." Kikuko offered.

"Arigato, Kikuko-san." Haruka and Michiru both thanked.

"Don't mention it besides you two are now our only guests!" Kikuko good-humouredly remarked.

"C'mon Michi, let's go warm ourselves up by the fire or with Siba-san's pyrotechnics!" Haruka suggested followed by her walking back to the hotel with Michiru. "Do you think this place is in fact haunted?" Haruka then asked the aquanette.

"I am not sure." Michiru replied unconvinced.

"Has your ocean sense been tingling?" Haruka subsequently asked.

"That is the thing; I have not been sensing any bad vibes." Michiru then answered.

"One of the guests mentioned that they heard rumours about the hotel being allegedly haunted and that would explain why there were not many guests." Haruka pointed out.

"You are usually the sceptical one, Ruka." Michiru teased.

"I never said there was any truth in the rumours, I just reckon we should keep our guard up and be on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary." Haruka advised before wittily adding. "Like Siba-san having good manners!"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Haruka lightly jogs down the twin staircase to the main reception when she notices a mysterious woman with long black hair who is sitting at the main desk where she is holding up a metal spoon which she is strangely staring at intensely. Haruka stops at the bottom of the stairs and slowly makes her way towards the woman who seems not to be aware of the pianist's presence when suddenly the spoon slightly bends.<p>

"Holy Sh-Serenity!" Haruka exclaimed in astonishment which startles the woman, causing her to drop the spoon onto the desk and turn her attention to the tall blonde.

"K-Konnichiwa, and how may I be of service?" The woman greeted in a soft tone.

"Konnichiwa, I am sorry if I startled you but you have a remarkable talent." Haruka replied still amazed.

"I do not know what you are talking about." The woman dismissed as she begun typing on her computer.

"I think you do!" Haruka playfully retorted with a smirk as she put her hands in her jeans pockets.

"You are mistaken." The woman swiftly countered defensively.

"I do not like to be taken for a fool." Haruka coolly stated.

"If there is nothing I can help you with, then would you mind letting me continue with my work?" The woman asked calmly.

"Sure...whatever." Haruka muttered as she towards the hallway before adding. "Just so you know your secret is safe with me." The woman widens her eyes and suddenly freezes while Haruka casually walks down the hallway.

"Arigato and my name is Natsume." Natsume calmly answered which stops Haruka in her tracks where she smiles to herself before continuing to walk down the hallway and into the dining room where breakfast is being served and where she recognises the aquanette who is focused on her iPad whilst sitting at the table next to the large central window that looks out onto the gardens. Haruka then leisurely walks across the room and sits down opposite the violinist who is repeatedly tapping the screen of her iPad while trying to keep her calm demeanour but the pianist can sense Michiru's frustration.

"Having some trouble?" Haruka asked relaxed.

"I am having some slight problems connecting to the Wi-Fi." Michiru answered with a hint of agitation before Haruka notices one of the members of staff who is wearing a light olive green boiler suit, brown work gloves and an army camouflage bandana on his head.

"He must be the handyman or technician or whatever, I will ask him for some help." Haruka assured followed by her approaching the man who is setting up a ladder under one of the chandeliers.

"Excuse me-" Haruka said to get the man's attention before he swiftly turns around and interrupts the tall blonde. "Lt. Matis, reporting for duty!" Matis introduced as she stood upright and saluted.

"At ease?" Haruka replied apprehensively while she playfully saluted back.

"What seems to be the problem, civilian?" Matis asked.

"Are you in the military?" Haruka then asked causing Michiru to look at the blonde from across the room with an exasperated look on her face.

"I was in the army for twenty years but I was forced to resign after...I got shot in the knee." Matis explained.

"Sorry to hear that, did you manage to seek revenge on the guy who shot you?" Haruka asked.

"It was...friendly fire." Matis nervously replied followed by a loud laugh coming from the kitchen. "SHUT IT, TAKESHI-SAN!" Matis angrily yelled back.

"HE SHOT HIMSELF IN THE FOOT!" Takeshi shouted back as he laughed out loud.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP?" Matis replied infuriated before turning his attention back to Haruka. "It was an accident; I do not want to go into the details." Matis said in his defence.

"I'm not judging!" Haruka commented.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Matis inquired.

"We are having trouble connecting to the Wi-Fi." Haruka answered.

"Yeah that has been playing up lately but you can try the office connection." Matis suggested.

"HEY MICHI, YOU CAN TRY THE OFFICE CONNECTION!" Haruka cheerfully yelled across the room.

"There is no need to shout, I can quite easily hear you." Michiru replied annoyed.

"This room does have an echo." Matis stated.

"What is the password?" Michiru politely asked.

"Your doom!" Matis sinisterly answered.

"Okay, is that Y-O-U-R or U-R and is it in all in lowercase?" Haruka naively asked before suddenly realising and alarmingly asking. "What did you say?"

"I am just yanking your chain!" Matis teased followed by him playfully patting Haruka on the back.

"Yeah, you are a real riot!" Haruka sarcastically remarked.

"To tell you the truth, all the Wi-Fi is down along with the phone lines which don't help since we don't get a signal out here." Matis explained.

"Thanks a bunch!" Haruka mockingly retorted.

"But once I have fixed all the lights I will work on it." Matis reassured.

"You are fixing **all **the lights?" Michiru asked curiously as she walked over to Haruka and Matis.

"Yeah, all the lights in this room exploded about one o' clock in the morning." Matis answered.

"Odd." Michiru muttered to herself mystified.

"Did anyone happen to see this?" Haruka questioned.

"Takeshi-san saw the whole thing when he was cleaning up his kitchen." Matis then replied.

"We will let you get back to work and arigato, Matis-san." Michiru thanked followed by the couple returning to their seats at their table.

"Do you think it is strange that ever since we got here there have been a lot of weird phenomenon going on?" Michiru asked concerned.

"It is probably nothing." Haruka replied confidently.

"Are you sure about that?" Michiru then asked unconvinced.

"We have dealt with daimons, the Death Busters and those jacked-up circus freaks. Compared to them, this is nothing." Haruka explained amusingly.

"I have not sensed anything either." Michiru mentioned before asking. "But how do you explain what the woman saw last night or all the lights exploding or why all of a sudden the Wi-Fi and phone lines are down?"

"Firstly, the woman from last night I saw her an hour before dinner at the bar so...mystery solved. Secondly, flimsy bulbs that exploded after the circuit blew a fuse also Kikuko-san mentioned when we arrived that she needed to order new light bulbs. Thirdly, we are out in the middle of nowhere so they are bound to have trouble with all that electrical nonsense." Haruka explained.

"You have an answer for everything." Michiru replied quite impressed before the couple look out the window where they notice Siba yelling at one of the gardeners who is lounging under a tree while ignoring the hunchback.

"DAMN IT ERIKA-SAN, GET BACK TO MAINTAINING THOSE FLOWERBEDS!" Siba shouted infuriated.

"Siba-san you need to take that stick out of your butt and relax." Erika replied laidback.

"How about I whack you with it, you bloody hippy?" Siba threatened.

"Since when are you my boss, Siba-san?" Erika teased.

"I will grab you by the scruff of your collar and toss you into the greenhouse where I will repeatedly throw flower pots at you until you start actually doing your job!" Siba menacingly warned causing Haruka and Michiru to look at each other shocked.

"That guy has a talent for ruining both dinner and breakfast!" Haruka commented humorously.

"How about after breakfast we investigate around the hotel to find out if this place is indeed haunted." Michiru recommended.

"If it will put your mind at ease then sure." Haruka replied before asked agitated. "Now where is a waiter to take our order?"

"Haruka, it is a buffet." Michiru pointed out amused.

"That explains the long table with piles of food on it in the centre of the room." Haruka commented when suddenly Erika storms into the dining room followed by Siba who is still yelling at her.

"YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME AND YOU WILL BE TARGET PRATICE FOR THE FLOWER POTS!" Siba yelled furiously.

"I am getting a glass of lemonade! Don't have a hissy fit, Chrome Dome!" Erika mocked before pouring herself a glass at the buffet table.

"You do not deserve a break...or lemonade!" Siba angrily declared before snatching the glass out of Erika's hand and dropping it on the floor where it smashes. "I t-thought it was a plastic cup." Siba commented innocently and after a short awkward silence he heads out of the room.

"Now where are you going?" Erika asked frustrated.

"To get a bloody broom to sweep up that bloody mess, you bloody Cabbage Patch Kid!" Siba replied irritated.

"I am sorry about that." Erika apologised.

"That is alright." Michiru assured.

"Where are my manners? I am Erika, I help maintain the gardens." Erika introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Erik-" Haruka begun to greet when a silver platter unexpectedly flies at Erika and hits her in the chest causing her to fall to the ground clutching her chest.

"Awww...Oooh...Ouch...Aww that smarts...Ahhh!" Erika winched in pain as she clutched her chest.

"Are you okay?" Michiru asked concerned.

"Awww...Ow...Ow...Ow...Ouch...Ahhh...Oooh!" Erika continued while Haruka and Michiru looked at each other confused.

"Awww...Awww...Awww!" Erika still continued while Haruka looks at her watch.  
>"Awww...My boob!" Erika added before clutching her right breast followed by Haruka helping her up.<p>

"What on earth?" Michiru muttered to herself puzzled as she picked up and examined the silver platter then Erika suddenly screams.

"What now, did something hit you in the other boob?" Haruka asked unimpressed before noticing Erika pointing at the back wall which has 'GET OUT OR BEWARE!' scratched across it.

"It is a warning!" Erika said in fright.

"No duh and to be honest it is a bit cliché!" Haruka remarked which leads Michiru to lightly elbow the pianist in the stomach before Siba re-enters the room while he is dragging the broom across the floor.

"That has got to be the most lethargic way to sweep a floor." Haruka joked causing Siba to shoot daggers at her before he notices the writing on the wall.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Siba asked enraged.

"A note from an ex-lover maybe?" Haruka teased the hunchback before further taunting. "Perhaps it is payback for not flushing the toilet!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, YOU MORONIC GIBBON?" Siba yelled aggravated.

"Stand on a chair and say that to my face!" Haruka challenged.

"Wait, where is Matis-san?" Erika asked worried.

"I haven't seen him since after me and Haruka talked to him." Michiru mentioned.

"So we have got flying silverware, ominous writing on the wall and a missing electrician!" Haruka said while trying to impersonate a detective.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Matis asked he entered the room.

"Correction, we have got flying silverware and ominous writing on the wall!" Haruka then said while still impersonating a detective.

"Stop that right now." Michiru good-naturedly warned.

"We are never going to any guests if this keeps carrying on!" Erika said upset causing Matis to comfort her.

"We can help; we have some experience with this kind of thing." Michiru offered.

"Really?" Erika said encouraged.

"Of course and you all *looks at Siba* a good majority of you are really nice people. We would love to help you." Haruka added.

"Arigato, Haruka-san and Michiru-san!" Erika thanked.

"You are more stupid than I thought!" Siba remarked.

"Don't you have some broken glass to sweep up?" Haruka teased causing the hunchback to grumble to himself. Haruka then notices the chandelier above Siba is shaking quite violently before it suddenly comes crashing down.

"SIBA-SAN!" Haruka yelled as she pushed the hunchback out of the way before the chandelier crashes onto the floor.

"Ruka, are you okay?" Michiru asked concerned while Haruka lies on top of Siba.

"A-Okay!" Haruka replied as she gives a thumbs- up before Siba pushes the blonde off him.

"Bloody tourists!" Siba remarked as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"You're welcome!" Haruka said sarcastically before Michiru helps her up.

"I think we should start the investigating." Michiru advised.

"Agreed!" Haruka replied before warning Siba. "And don't you follow us!"

**To Be Continued!**


End file.
